Right Here (Justo aquí)
by StarvingLunatic-Traducciones
Summary: [Traducción] Regina ha estado enferma y Emma tiene una teoría. Regina está embarazada. Regina piensa que es ridículo, pero descubren que Emma tiene razón. A partir de entonces, Emma y Henry trataran de ayudar a Regina a superar un embarazo que no le entusiasma mucho. SwanQueen. Momentos familiares Swan-Mills. Recuerdos de OutlawQueen [La historia pertenece a Starving Lunatic]
1. Chapter 1

Regina ha estado enferma y Emma tiene una teoría. Regina está embarazada. Regina piensa que es ridículo, pero descubren que Emma tiene razón. A partir de entonces, Emma y Henry trataran de ayudar a Regina a superar un embarazo que no le entusiasma mucho. SwanQueen. Momentos familiares Swan-Mills. Recuerdo de OutlawQueen

No soy dueña de estos personajes; Disney/ABC lo son.

**(S/L) N/A: **Esta historia tiene lugar después de la temporada 4, pero ignora toda la temporada 5. Como de costumbre, no tengo un beta, así que disculpen mis errores.

N/A en segundo lugar: Sé que este concepto ha sido utilizado hasta el cansancio, pero aquí está mi aporte. Al principio iba a usar esta historia para tratar de explorar al personaje de Robin Hood y un ambiente SwanQueen doméstico, pero deseché ese plan tan pronto como comencé a escribir. Espero que todos se queden aún así. Habrá SwanQueen, así están las cosas. Por último, pero no menos importante, si quieren estar pendientes de las actualizaciones sobre la historia, pueden revisar mi página de Facebook (enlace en mi "biografía") o simplemente revisen mi perfil. Bien, entonces, después de todo esto, ¡Vamos a la historia!

Justo aquí.

1: Negativo y positivo

Henry despertó esperando encontrar el desayuno aguardando por él. Como era lo norma en la residencia Mills. Pero, antes de que incluso dejara su habitación, pudo decir que algo estaba mal. No había ningún tipo de olor a comida en el aire y no podía escuchar a su madre moviendo en el piso inferior. Arrugó su frente mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. No había signos de vida en la casa.

–Pensé que estaba mejor –murmuró. Su madre había estado un poco enferma durante el último par de meses, lo que suponía que tenía sentido.

Para comenzar, su madre acababa de perder a una hermana que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. No conocía la historia completa sobre lo que sucedió con Zelena, pero por lo que pudo escuchar de los rumores, Zelena se había suicidado. No estaba seguro del por qué o si era cierto, pero su tía ciertamente estaba muerta y eso definitivamente afectó a su madre. No estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que a su madre le hubiera gustado tener una hermana, pero lo peor fue que Zelena tratara de borrar la existencia de Regina.

Por supuesto, descubrir que tenía una hermana que intentaba matarla no podría haber sido bueno para su madre, pensó Henry. Su madre intentó disimularlo, pero no podía imaginarse descubrir de repente que tenía un hermano que lo odiaba lo suficiente como para quererlo muerto a pesar de que no se conocían. Para empeorar las cosas, había más con lo que su madre tenía que lidiar, más cosas por las que afligirse

Estaba el hecho de que su madre también perdió a su supuesta alma gemela. Era peor por el hecho de que su madre biológica era la razón por la que su madre perdió a su alma gemela. Emma evito que la esposa de Robin Hood fuera ejecutada en el pasado. Robin Hood regreso conMarian. Nadie sabía realmente cuánto afectó a su madre. Sí, había pasado por un período de no hablar con Emma, pero todos asumieron que lo había superado cuando pasó un infierno para salvar a Marian del coma de hielo en el que había estado gracias a Ingrid la Reina de las Nieves. La gente incluso había declarado que su madre era una heroína por hacerlo, pero realmente nunca había parecido que ella lo creyera.

Pero, después de detener a algunos demonios en Storybrooke, las cosas habían estado tranquilas y su madre había estado aún más tranquila. Trató de ponerse una máscara, para fingir que era la misma persona que solía ser, pero no era muy buena para pretender en su opinión. El resto de la ciudad parecía comprar la máscara, parecían pensar que Regina estaba bien, pero Henry podía ver el dolor debajo de la superficie, en las finas grietas, esperaba que no se rompiera pronto. Su madre pasó por los acontecimientos de la vida. Trató de vivir, pero estaba fallando en su opinión. Algunos días eran mejores que otros.

–Hoy parece que va a ser uno de los días malos –suspiró, con el corazón pesado.

Bajó las escaleras para ver si podía estar equivocado, para ver si tal vez su madre simplemente hacía sus tareas rutinarias tan silenciosamente que los ratones de la iglesia estaría envidiosos, pero no había ocurriendo ahí abajo. Regresó al segundo piso y fue a ver si su madre salió de la cama. Sabía que los días en los que se quedaba con Emma, su madre permanecía en la cama todo el día y luego fingiría lo contrario cuando él regresaba a casa. Pero, no era un idiota y lo podía ver por su cama tender, su no tan perfecto cabello y su maquillaje apresurado.

–¿Mamá? –llamó Henry cuando tocó la puerta de su habitación.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que tocó de nuevo. La carencia de sonido martilleó a través del silencio y pareció golpear contra sus costillas. _Podría ser todavía peor_. Entonces, escuchó un leve sonido. Parecía como tos. Presionó su oreja contra la puerta y escuchó más que solo tos. Era más violento. Su madre estaba vomitando.

–¿Mamá? Mamá, ¿estás bien? –Henry abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza lentamente. Quería darle tiempo de sobra para recuperarse si era necesario. –¿Mamá?

El sonido de más vómito alcanzó sus oídos, él hizo una mueca. Entró en la habitación y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Su madre no estaba allí. La puerta suite de su baño estaba cerrada. Fue a la puerta y escuchó arcadas violentas.

–¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras la tocaba.

Regina se quejó. –¿Henry?

–Sí, mamá. ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy... –hizo una pausa y hubo un impío gorgoteo. –Estoy bien.

–No suenas bien, mamá.

–Saldré pronto... –vomitó de nuevo.

Henry estuvo tentado a asomar la cabeza en el baño, solo para verla, pero escucharla fue suficiente para que supiera que no estaba bien. –Está bien, mamá –se aseguró de hacer ruido cuando salía de la habitación, por lo que sabría que estaba sola una vez más. Pudo escucharla vomitando aún más y quejándose como si le doliera.

Henry se quedó fuera de la habitación de Regina, esperando. Después de un par de minutos, no salió, así que volvió a entrar. No había ruido. Tocó la puerta del baño.

–¿Mamá? –No hubo respuesta. Su corazón pudo haberse detenido. –¿Mamá? –y podía haber olvidado cómo respirar.

Henry puso su mano en el pomo, casi esperando que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Resultó que estaba equivocado, abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para ver a su madre boca abajo en el suelo. Jadeó, un terror helado se dispersó a través de su cuerpo. Por una fracción de segundo, estuvo congelado.

–¡Mamá! –Cayó a su lado mientras su corazón saltaba a su garganta. –¿Mamá?

Regina solo gimió. No parecía estar inconsciente, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba sudando y su piel era blanca como tiza blanca. Henry se levantó de un salto y corrió a su habitación. Tomó su celular. ¡_Gracias a ti Emma por darme un celular_! Llamó a Emma sin pensarlo dos veces.

–¿Qué pasa, niño? Es temprano –se quejó Emma con un bostezo.

–¡Es mamá! ¡Hay algo mal!

Emma jadeó y pudo escucharla sentarse. –¿Qué está mal con tu mamá? Estaré ahí.

–Estuvo vomitando toda la mañana y ahora está tirada en el piso. ¡No creo que pueda levantarse!

–Está bien, niño. Relájate. Estaré allí justo después de ponerme pantalones.

–Sí por favor.

Henry colgó y corrió de vuelta hacía madre. Seguía en el suelo del baño, tan pálida y sudando como antes. Se inclinó a su lado y puso sus manos sobre ella. Quería tocarla, abrazarla, asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, pero estaba demasiado asustado. No quería arriesgarse a empeorar las cosas.

–Mamá, todo estará bien –dijo Henry, jadeante, incapaz de controlar su respiración. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y todo en su cuerpo parecía fuera de control, como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse, pero no importaba. Su madre necesitaba ayuda y era lo único que importaba.

–¿Henry? –murmuró Regina y luego apoyó la mano en el suelo, como si estuviera a punto de levantarse. –Debería... debería... preparar el desayuno...

–Mamá, no te muevas. Emma estará aquí en cualquier momento –o eso esperaba. Emma no era la mejor en magia, pero estaba mejorando. Esperaba que recordara que tenía magia. Si decidía tomar el volkswagen en lugar, podría tener que llamar a la policía... además del alguacil de todos modos.

–¿Emma? –Regina dijo el nombre como si no supiera quién era. Su ceño se frunció como si estuviera tratando de recordar a su madre biológica.

–Sí. Todo estará bien. ¿Estás herida en alguna parte? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –preguntó, sus manos todavía se cernían sobre ella, listas para entrar en acción si era necesario. Sin embargo, estaba temblando, trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era ansiedad, sino solo preparación hacía lo que le provocaba temblar. _Necesito ayudarla_.

Antes de que pudiera obtener cualquier respuesta, Emma dio a conocer su presencia. –¡Estoy aquí, niño! ¿Dónde estás? –Su voz sonaba como si estuviera en el piso de abajo. Debe haberse teletransportado para llegar a la casa tan rápido. Bien.

–¡El baño en la habitación de mamá!–respondió Henry.

–No tenías que llamarla –murmuró Regina. Su voz era débil y áspera. Probablemente le dolía la garganta por vomitar.

–Mamá, estás enferma. Necesito ayuda y tú también –señaló Henry.

Regina soltó un gemido ahogado, pero no se replicó. Emma irrumpió en la habitación, golpeando la puerta contra la pared. Los ojos de Henry se abrieron cuando Emma cayó a sus lado.

–Regina, ¿estás bien? ¿Es mágico? ¿Fuiste atacada? –Inquirió Emma.

–Estoy bien –Regina gimió mientras intentaba levantarse una vez más. Llegó más lejos que antes, sentándose parcialmente con el apoyo de ambas manos, se inclinó un poco hacia Henry.

–No estás bien, mamá. Has estado vomitando toda la mañana –replicó Henry.

Regina gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. –No es la primera vez. Estoy bien. No era necesario que corrieras aquí, alguacil.

–¡Al diablo con eso! Tienes al niño exaltado y preocupado, sinceramente, a mí también, estás acostada en el piso del baño después de vomitar –dijo Emma.

–Simplemente estaba descansando. Mi estómago estaba un poco alterado. No es nada –insistió Regina. Tomó una respiración profunda y luego se sentó completamente. –Ahora, si ambos me pudieran dar un poco de privacidad, podría terminar mis rituales matutinos. Después, Henry, comenzaré el desayuno.

Henry sacudió la cabeza. –Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, mamá. Puedo comer cereal o algo más –no quería que se sobre esforzara demasiado y se sintiera aún peor.

Regina inhaló –me niego a enviarte a la escuela con la barriga llena de azúcar –frunció el ceño como si fuera lo peor que una madre podría hacer.

–Escuchaste a tu mamá, niño –dijo Emma y le revolvió el cabello. Luego señalo hacia la puerta con su cabeza. No era muy sutil, era lo que esperaba de su otra madre, pero Regina estaba demasiado distraída por su enfermedad como para darse cuenta.

–Bien. Está bien mamá, te dejaremos sola por ahora, pero esto no ha terminado –dijo Henry.

Regina lo desestimó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para ponerse de pie. Henry la miró por un momento, pero no dijo nada. Había algo de color volviendo a sus mejillas, lo que le dio un poco de esperanza. Emma se levantó y Henry la siguió. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

–Muy bien, ponme al corriente. ¿Con qué estamos tratando aquí? –preguntó Emma en un susurro, mirando hacia las escaleras.

–Es como la cuarta vez que está enferma en el baño. No sabe que puedo escucharla cuando está lo suficientemente tranquilo. Usualmente, es más temprano en la mañana. Puede que tenga gripe, pero no quiere admitirlo –replicó Henry.

–¿Por qué crees que tiene gripe? ¿Ha estado estornudando o tosiendo?

Él sacudió la cabeza. –No, pero definitivamente está enferma. Se ha ido a la cama más temprano de lo habitual. No cree que lo sepa, pero hay momentos en los que no puedo dormir o solo quiero leer y noto que todas las luces están apagadas.

–¿Algo más?

Puso la mano en su barbilla e intentó pensar en algo. –Oh, tomó una siesta hace un par de días. Dijo que estaba cansada, pero que nunca toma siestas.

Emma asintió –Tal vez su edad la está alcanzando. Tiene como sesenta –rió disimuladamente.

Él resopló, entonces miró a su otra madre. –Esto es serio, Emma. Su edad no la enfermaría así.

–No, tienes razón. ¿Algo más?

–No puedo pensar en nada más, pero no es algo de hoy. No es algo nuevo.

Emma asintió –veré si puedo convencerla para que vaya al médico.

Henry dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. –Buena suerte. Lo sugerí la semana pasada y pensarías que le dije que saltara de un puente.

–Bueno, es Regina. Si no fuera melodramática, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí.

–Sí, pero esto probablemente sea serio, ¿verdad? –Henry no podía recordar un momento en que su madre estuviera enferma. ¿Qué pasa si alguien la maldijo? No era como si fuera exactamente popular en Storybrooke, a pesar de que había salvado la ciudad y la vida de las personas varias veces.

Emma se frotó la barbilla. –Quizás. Quizás sea algo relacionado con la magia. Quién sabe. Intentaré hablar con ella y ver qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

Henry arqueó una ceja. –¿Crees que hablará contigo? Quiero decir, sé que las cosas están mejores entre ustedes dos, pero todavía se estremece cada vez que ve a Robin caminando con Marian –no estaba seguro de que sus madres estuvieran cerca después de que Emma cambió el pasado. Entendió por qué lo hizo, pero también entendió que su madre lo veía como perder su última oportunidad de tener alguna forma de felicidad más allá de él.

Emma se rascó la nuca. –Me imagino que esa picadura durará un tiempo, pero parece que estamos bien. Demonios, ¿no casi me convertir en el Oscuro por ella?

Henry se burló. –Tuviste suerte de que las hadas rompieran ese sombrero y contuvieran la Oscuridad.

Emma se encogió de hombros. –Supongo.

–¿Supones? ¿De verdad piensas que mamá estaba impresionada con tu heroicidad? –Demonios, apenas estaba impresionado con la heroicidad. Casi pierde a Emma por el Oscuro. Fue en ese momento que entendió que a veces ser el héroe no siempre era lo mejor o incluso algo grandioso que hacer. Estaba bastante seguro de que su madre sentía lo mismo. _Pero, si mamá siente lo mismo, entonces Emma significa algo para ella, ¿verdad? Así que, tal vez puedan ser cercanas, ser amigas de nuevo. E_speraba eso.

–Hey, se paró frente a un dios demonio para salvarme. ¿Cómo es eso diferente? –Emma respondió con una mirada petulante.

Henry no tuvo respuesta para eso. Emma tenía razón. Si bien su madre podría no haber estado en el camino para convertirse en el Oscuro con su sacrificio, había estado más que dispuesta a dar su vida por Emma hace un par de semanas. _Quizás sean cercanas_. No estaba seguro ahora. No podía entenderlos. _Adultos_ Hicieron que le doliera la cabeza.

–Está bien, pero ¿realmente crees que te hablará de esto? –Henry preguntó. Su madre no hablaba, a menos que se jactara de algo o fuera sarcástica.

Emma se encogió de hombros otra vez. –No podría hacer daño intentarlo.

Esa respuesta no le dio a Henry con mucha confianza. Su conversación se detuvo cuando Regina bajó las escaleras. Ambos corrieron hacia el sofá para tratar de actuar de forma natural. Regina los miró con los labios fruncidos, pero no les dijo nada que insinuara que escuchó la conversación.

–Henry, deberías cambiarte la ropa. Sé que llegaremos tarde, pero no es excusa para hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance para hacernos llegar aún más tarde –dijo Regina. Parecía casi normal, pero estaba tratando demasiado en sonar normal. Sin embargo, le había ido mucho mejor con su apariencia. Parecía como lo hacía todos los días, lista para gobernar Storybrooke con un puño de hierro con manicure y zapatos Prada.

–Sabes, podría llevar al niño a la escuela –ofreció Emma con una sonrisa –lo llevaré a Granny's para el desayuno.

Regina curvó su labio. –¿Entonces dejaras que tenga una malteada en la mañana y paseé con tu amigo pirata?

Emma se quejó. –¡Te digo que no es mi amigo! –Hasta donde Henry sabía, Emma había hecho todo lo posible para evitar a Hook, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Le dijo que a veces la gente se separaba, pero no sabía lo que significaba. Otra vez, adultos. Deseó que simplemente dijeran el verdadero significado a veces.

Regina inhalo –todos hemos escuchado eso antes –Continuó su camino. Henry se rió hasta que Emma lo fulminó con la mirada. Él le sonrió y luego se apresuró a vestirse.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma observó a Regina mientras Henry salía corriendo. ¿Regina estaba enferma regularmente o era algo serio? Si Emma hubiera entrado en este momento, nunca hubiera sospechado que Regina estaba tendida en el baño hace unos minutos, debilitada por el vómito. Quizás era resaca. Excepto que una resaca no terminaría tan pronto.

–Entonces, Regina, dime qué está pasando realmente –dijo Emma, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

–¿A qué te refieres? –respondió Regina como si realmente no tuviera idea de a qué se refería Emma.

–¿Por qué estabas en el piso del baño como si hubieras estado en una despedida de soltera anoche? ¿Has estado ahogando tus penas con sidra fuerte?

Regina la miró de arriba abajo, como si no fuera nada. –No me confundas contigo y la forma en cómo resuelves los problemas.

Emma le dio una sonrisa descarada. –Oh, ¿entonces fue alguien más con la que brindé en el bar de Granny's?

Regina hizo una mueca y rompió algunos huevos. Aparentemente, estaba preparando el desayuno, sin importar qué –no fue nada. Me he sentido mareado de vez en cuando. Creo que podría estar desarrollando una alergia.

–¿A qué? –Emma no estaba segura de cuándo y cómo las personas contraían alergias, pero lo buscaría cuando terminara la conversación.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –No estoy segura. No he podido determinar qué he estado usando o comiendo, pero ¿qué más podría ser?

–Henry cree que estás enferma. ¿Qué piensas?

–Lo dudo. Siempre estoy bien después, tal vez un poco cansada ya que no estoy acostumbrada a eso –dijo Regina.

Emma se rió, demasiado divertida de que Regina no usaría las palabras "vomitar". Observó a Regina trabajar por un segundo, queriendo ver cuán "cansada" estaba. Regina era ciertamente lenta. Al ir a recoger una sartén para los huevos, su mano tembló un poco, como si estuviera tensa.

–¿Sientes que una fuerte ventisca podría sacarte volando? –Preguntó Emma.

Regina se rió entre dientes. –¿El estudiante ya está desafiando al maestro?

Emma sacudió la cabeza. –No creo que llegue a ese punto, pero estaba preguntando porque puedo llevar a Henry a la escuela si quieres. Lo digo en serio. No tienes que hacerlo todo y puedes pedirme ayuda, especialmente con él. Yo también soy su madre, ¿verdad? Estamos haciendo esto de críalo juntas, ¿verdad? –Nunca lo dijeron en voz alta, pero esa había sido su comprensión general de las cosas ya que Regina no le negaba la oportunidad de ver a Henry o hacer cosas con él.

Regina suspiró. –Tienes razón. Me he acostumbrado a hacerlo todo yo misma y... bueno, quiero que vea que puedo hacerlo todo.

El corazón de Emma dolió un poco. Todavía está preocupada de perderlo. –No irá a ninguna parte, Regina. Puedes dejar de preocuparte.

–Incluso después de la forma en que lo traté por todo este... desastre –más eufemismos de Regina. Con "desastre" siempre se refería a Robin Hood.

–Él lo entendió, Regina, al igual que yo. Está bien. Ahora, ¿quieres que lo lleve a la escuela?

La boca de Regina se cayó un poco mientras pensaba en ello. –Sí –dijo suavemente.

Emma no pudo contener su sonrisa y se paró un poco más derecha. Nunca dejó de hacerla feliz cuando Regina mostró confianza y fe por ella. Además, tenía una excusa para regresar y ver a Regina más tarde, lo cual era bueno. Tenía una pequeña idea sobre lo que podría estar mal con Regina.

Cuando Henry regresó, Emma le hizo saber que lo llevaría a la escuela. Tenía que irse mientras él desayunaba, para poder ir a buscar el volkswagen. Cuando regresó, Henry le entregó un sándwich de huevo mientras subían al auto. Emma lo miró.

Henry se encogió de hombros. –Mamá dijo que deberías tenerlo. Supongo que es una recompensa por llevarme a la escuela ya que perdí el autobús.

–Bueno, ambos sabemos que no voy a rechazar la comida gratis –Emma sonrió y puso el sándwich en el asiento trasero. La mayoría de las veces, comía mientras conducía, pero no con Henry en el auto. Regina nunca perdonaría a Emma si algo le sucedía a Henry a causa de un sándwich y Emma nunca podría perdonarse a sí misma. De camino a la escuela, Emma tuvo la oportunidad de garantizarle que se aseguraría de que su madre estuviera bien.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Henry.

–No dejaré que se salga de esta con su "Estoy bien" –le prometió Emma.

Henry sonrió. –Gracias ma.

Emma sonrió radiante, muy feliz de finalmente tener un título propio. No llamó la atención sobre eso. No pareció darse cuenta de que lo había dicho, lo cual estaba bien para ella. Quería que lo hiciera cuando se sintiera cómodo dándole un título.

Henry abrazó a Emma cuando llegaron a la escuela y luego se fue. Tenía que ir a trabajar, pero primero tenía que hacer una parada. Llamó a David para avisarle que llegaría tarde y luego se detuvo en la farmacia. Esperaba que el enano a cargo no la notara y esperaba que no estuviera trabajando en el mostrador o tendría que responder demasiadas preguntas de sus padres. Por supuesto, su suerte estaba maldita, así que no solo estaba un enano en el mostrador, sino todo el maldito paquete. _Debería robar la maldita cosa, pero soy la maldito alguacil aquí._

–Jódete, Destino Jódete mucho –se quejó Emma y luego caminó hacia el mostrador con la cabeza en alto. Ignoró todas las miradas mientras cobraban sus artículos y salía del edificio. _A la mierda con ellos_. No estaba haciendo nada malo y no era asunto suyo.

–¿Emma, estás embarazada? ¿Eso significa que has vuelto con Hook? –dijo David, en su cara, en el momento en el que cruzó la puerta de la oficina del alguacil.

Emma saltó hacia atrás. –¡Maldita sea, papá! ¿Puedo abrir la puerta antes de que me hagas saber que los estúpidos enanos son unos chismosos?

David levantó las manos en modo de rendición. –No estoy juzgando ni nada.

–Bien, debido a que la prueba no es para mí. Así que, no, definitivamente no he vuelto con Hook e incluso si lo fuera, no me haría volver con Hook. ¿Te llamaron y te felicitaron o algo? –La próxima vez, _saldré de la ciudad para hacer esto._

David hinchó el pecho. –Eso hicieron. Están felices de que vuelva a ser abuelo.

–Bueno, como dije, la prueba no es para mí. Así que, puedes guardar tu orgullo –se dirigió a su escritorio y se dejó caer.

–¿No es para ti? ¿Entonces para quién? –preguntó, sus cejas se fruncieron juntas. Indudablemente, en su mente estaba pasando por una lista potencial. Con suerte, no lo descubriría.

–Nadie de quien debas preocuparte.

–No puede ser Ruby. Quiero decir, simplemente iría a comprar la suya.

–Sin mencionar que Ruby tiene una novia, quien querría saber cómo diablos Ruby se quedó embarazada –por supuesto, con magia, quién demonios sabía si era posible. _Tal vez podría querer preguntarle a Ruby sobre eso. Con suerte, no es demasiado personal o algo así._

David asintió con la cabeza. –Oh, sí. ¿Entonces quién? –la miró fijamente, como si eso la hiciera ceder y decirle.

–No importa. La persona estaba demasiado nerviosa para ir a comprarla y yo, como una idiota, me ofrecí voluntariamente –era casi la verdad –solo sé que no es para mí y los enanos necesitan aprender a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría si fuera para mí e intentara mantenerlo como una sorpresa? ¿Quiénes son ellos para meterse en mi vida así? –Emma bufó.

David asintió con la cabeza. –Cierto, cierto. Hablaré con ellos sobre eso. Además, no quiero saber todo en tu vida, especialmente lo referente a la farmacia.

Emma se rio y sonrió. –Gracias, papá. Prometo no comprar nada demasiado escandaloso para evitar darte un ataque al corazón.

–Es todo lo que pido.

–Estoy segura que no. Ahora, vamos a trabajar.

David asintió y luego comenzó el día. Era sobre todo tranquilo, papeleo, y llamadas ocasionales sobre vandalismo. Tuvieron una pausa durante el almuerzo. Por lo general, Emma almorzaba con su padre o iba a molestar a Ruby en el restaurante, pero en ese momento, tenía otros asuntos que manejar.

Emma fue a la oficina de la alcaldesa y se limitó a sonreírle al asistente de Regina. No estaba fuera de lo normal que pasara de vez en cuando. A pesar de lo que Henry pensaba, ella y Regina se llevaban bastante bien la mayoría de los días. Sí, podía decir que Regina estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perderlo sin razón, pero había algo más. Regina estaba en su escritorio, luciendo un poco verde.

–Regina, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Emma.

Regina no tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento y se dirigió al baño privado en la esquina. Emma puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Regina vomitar. Fue y se paró junto a la puerta cerrada.

–Preguntaré de nuevo, ¿estás bien? –Emma negó con la cabeza, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

–Bien –gimió Regina y luego vomitó un poco más.

–¿Segura que no estás enferma?

–Te aseguro que no lo estoy.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco. Se alejó del baño cuando escuchó a Regina abrir el agua del lavabo. Unos segundos después, Regina salió, luciendo un poco peor por la ropa desarreglada.

–Entonces, ¿qué provocó esto? –Preguntó Emma. _¿Ya le dan nauseas los olores o es una de esas pobres almas que tiene náuseas todo el día?_

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emma? –Regina contrarrestó con una mirada aguda. Su molestia probablemente no era un acto. Seguramente la Reina odiaba que alguien fuera testigo de su debilidad.

–Estoy aquí para ver cómo estás y ofrecer mi granito de arena sobre lo que te está haciendo derramar tu estomago de esa manera.

Regina la desestimó mientras tomaba asiento. –No es nada. Algo debe haberse echado a perder en mi almuerzo.

Emma se burló. –¿Con eso vas a ir? ¿Almuerzo en mal estado?

–Es la única forma de explicar por qué no puedo soportar el olor.

–No, hay otras explicaciones –murmuró Emma. –¿Qué olor te lo provocó? No puedo imaginar que haya muchos olores en una ensalada.

Con un brillo perverso en su ojo, Regina sonrió. –Quizás deberías intentar comer una de vez en cuando. Aunque, si debes saber, fue el aderezo. Se debe de haber echado a perder.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco. –De alguna manera dudo que dejes que algo de tu casa se eche a perder, excepto quizás tú.

Regina la fulminó con la mirada. –No eres tan linda como crees que eres.

–Dices eso, pero ambas sabemos que no es cierto. Ahora, tengo algo que creo que podría aclarar tu misteriosa enfermedad.

Regina arqueó una ceja. –¿Qué tienes?

Emma sacó una caja de la bolsa de plástico y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Se aseguró de colocar el nombre del producto justo donde Regina pudiera verlo. Regina se inclinó para verlo bien y curvó su labio.

–Le aseguro, señorita Swan, que no tengo uso para eso –dijo Regina, levantando la nariz. Emma hizo una mueca de dolor. Las cosas no iban bien si de repente era "señorita Swan".

–¡Aw, vamos, Regina! Tienes que admitir que se alinea. Las náuseas, el cansancio, el hecho de que no puedes soportar el olor de algo –Emma marcó cada punto con un dedo.

–Podría ser el caso con otras mujeres, pero no conmigo.

Emma inclinó la cabeza. –¿Por qué? ¿Naciste como virgen otra vez o algo así? –Oh, espera, _¿y si es una tontería mágica?_

Regina le gruñó. –No me obligues a arrojarte por la puerta.

Emma levantó las manos en señal de rendición. –No tienes que ser tan malvada, Regina. ¿Qué tal si solo aceptas mi momento de locura? Si no es nada, como tú dices, entonces no significa nada, excepto que solo desperdicié dinero que no tengo un producto que no necesito.

–No tengo nada que probarte.

–Por supuesto que no. De hecho, me estarías demostrando que estoy equivocada y me sacarías de tu espalda –señaló Emma. –Ambos sabemos que voy a seguir así hasta que me demuestres que estoy equivocada o hasta que obtenga otra teoría sobre lo que te pasa. Después de todo, creo que soy linda.

Regina gruñó, pero agarró la caja, sabiendo cuán persistente podía ser Emma. Ayudó que Emma supiera, que sin importar sobre lo que Regina amenazara, lo que más llegaría a hacer en realidad era un tratamiento silencioso. Dolía como el infierno, sí, pero definitivamente era mejor que ser incendiada. Además, siempre podía contar con una amenaza peligrosa para juntarlas y hacer que Regina la perdonara.

Regina fue al baño una vez más. Emma no se habría sorprendido si hubiera dejado marcas de quemaduras en la alfombra. Emma suspiró tan pronto como Regina cerró la puerta del baño. Si Regina estaba embarazada, ¿quién demonios se había atrevido a acostarse con ella_? Ciertamente no tú, gato asustadizo._ Emma golpeó su frente. _Nadie te preguntó, cerebro._

Emma estaría mintiendo si la idea de que Regina estuviera embarazada no le retorcía el estómago y le quemara un poco la garganta. Dolía respirar más de lo que debería. No tenía derecho a sentirse así, no después de arruinar la relación de Regina con Robin Hood y hacer lo que quisiera con Hook. No es que Hook fuera un factor importante en su vida ahora. _Fue uno de los errores más tontos que he cometido. ¿Cómo demonios las cosas se pusieron tan mal que realmente dejé que un chico me enredara? ¿Qué tengo, diecisiete otra vez?_

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Regina salió del baño nuevamente. Había un ceño en su rostro, lo que Emma esperaba. Tomó asiento y Emma se sentó frente a ella.

–Esto es absurdo, sabes –declaró Regina.

Emma se encogió de hombros. –Creo que hay cosas más locas en este mundo. Después de todo, hemos luchado contra ellas. Demonios, casi era el Oscuro no hace mucho. Casi te devora un Chernobog. ¿Qué tan loco fue eso?

La cara de Regina ni siquiera se contrajo. –Sí, pero eso es mágico. La magia para mí es tan loca como lo sería la física para un científico aquí. Esto que estás sugiriendo es casi ridículo.

Emma frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de entender por qué Regina pensaba que su teoría era ridícula. –Porque ¿eres monja ahora?

–Pareces bastante interesado en mi vida privada.

Emma rio. –Nah, sé que no tienes una. Olvidas, que probablemente soy la persona más al tanto de tu vida después de Henry. Sé que no haces malditamente nada y evitas a la gente como si tuvieran la peste. Demonios, tú apenas has hablado con Maléfica desde que terminó tu pequeña operación. Espera, ¿ella es el padre?

El ceño de Regina se profundizó y se masajeó las sienes, como si tratar con Emma le causara dolor de cabeza. –Te odio tanto.

Emma sonrió abiertamente. –Me amas.

Regina no perdió el ritmo. –Amaría arrojarte por esa ventana.

–Estás muy malhumorada hoy.

–Creo que pasa todos los días que me someto a tus tonterías. Apenas eres así con otras personas. ¿Por qué soy tan especial para merecer tu estupidez e ingenio?

Emma rio. –Creo que eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas.

–No puedes simplemente declararme tu mejor amiga.

–Oh, pero ambos sabemos que es verdad. Tengo muchos amigos, pero tú me tienes a mí y tienes a Maléfica. Estoy bastante segura de que soy la rubia favorita en esa ecuación.

–¿Estás segura? No intenté poner a Maléfica bajo su propia maldición para dormir –señaló Regina.

–No, pero tampoco le diste a Maléfica a tu persona favorita en todo el mundo y no me has maldecido para ser un dragón durante veintiocho años. Entonces, creo que tengo esto.

Parecía que Regina quería prender fuego a Emma, lo que solo hizo que Emma quisiera provocarla más. Regina necesitaba un poco de alegría en su vida y a Emma le gustaba la oportunidad de ser tonta de vez en cuando.

–¿Ya almorzaste? –preguntó Regina, cambiando el tema con toda la sutileza de un martillo al cráneo.

–¿Quieres que me coma tu ensalada?

–Por favor. Ya le puse el aderezo encima. Ahora, solo mirarlo me da ganas de... –Regina se cayó y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el baño.

–No puedes decir vomitar, ¿verdad?

Regina solo frunció el ceño aún más. Emma quería decirle que fuera cuidadosa o su cara se quedaría así, pero decidió no presionar su suerte. Emma rió disimuladamente, pero tomó el control de la ofensiva ensalada. Era bastante buena. Había nueces, bayas y pollo. Podría tener que comer ensalada con más frecuencia.

–Deberías revisar la prueba –sugirió Emma, tratando de no lamer el fondo del recipiente de comida ahora vacío.

–Y mientras desaparezco en el baño, ¿planeas comer el plástico? –preguntó Regina.

–Deja de evitarlo y ve a ver qué dice. Puedes frotármelo en la cara si tienes razón.

–Cuando tenga razón.

Emma hizo un gesto hacia el baño. Regina se levantó y fue a revisar la prueba. Emma escuchó el fuerte jadeo y el ruido sordo de algo golpeando el suelo de baldosas.

–Es imposible –susurró Regina. –Imposible.

Emma se levantó y llegó a la puerta rápidamente. –¿Qué es imposible? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tenía razón?

–No es posible –gruñó Regina. –¡Ve a comprar otro! –ordenó con un fuego en sus ojos. Fue una sorpresa que no le hubiera prendido fuego a todo.

Emma dio un paso atrás, sin esperar tan ardiente respuesta. –¿Dijo que estabas embarazada? –Como respuesta, Regina empujó el palo en sus manos. Miró hacia abajo y vio un pequeño signo de más.

Regina empujó un dedo en la cara de Emma, casi tocando su nariz. –No puedo estar embarazada.

–Como dije, han sucedido cosas más locas.

–No, no lo entiendes. Esto está claramente defectuoso. Ve a comprar otro para refutarlo.

–Uh... claro –Emma no estaba segura de por qué Regina estaba tan enojada. Cuando pensaba en ello, era buena con los niños, especialmente cuando no los estaba preparando para ser comidos por la Bruja Ciega. _Mejor no digo eso en voz alta_.

Emma se apresuró antes de decir algo estúpido y fue a comprar otra prueba de embarazo. Tomó tres marcas diferentes y cuando llegó al mostrador, miró al enano. Él saltó hacia atrás.

–Ni una palabra sobre esto. ¿Esta claro? –gruñó para hacerle saber a lo que se refería.

Él gimió y asintió. Agarró la bolsa y regresó con Regina en lugar de regresar al trabajo. Si hubiera un problema, su padre la llamaría. Dejó caer la bolsa sobre el escritorio de Regina.

–¿Feliz ahora? –bufó Emma.

Regina hizo una mueca y tapó una botella de agua que estaba bebiendo. Aparentemente, se había preparado para el regreso de Emma. Regina tomó las pruebas y desapareció en el baño. No volvió a salir. Después de veinte minutos, Emma decidió arriesgarse y tocar.

–Regina, ¿estás bien allí? –preguntó Emma y una vez más, sintió que sabía la respuesta.

–No... no es posible –Regina sollozó.

–Voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo? –Emma giró el pomo y encontró la puerta abierta. Regina estaba desplomada en el inodoro cerrado, con una prueba en la mano y la otra acariciando el puente de su nariz.

–No es posible –insistió Regina. –Todas deben estar equivocadas.

–Regina, no creo que sea así como funciona.

–¡Entonces, es un truco! ¡Alguien los hechizó! –Regina cerró el puño y rompió la prueba que tenía a la mitad.

–¿Por qué harían eso? –Emma no quería decirle a Regina directamente que estaba agarrando el absorbente.

Regina sacudió la cabeza y se frotó toda la cara con la mano, sin preocuparse por su maquillaje. –Es la única explicación. Es la única forma de que todo esto tenga sentido.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué la explicación más simple no puede ser la correcta?

–¡Porque no es la explicación más simple! ¡No puedo estar embarazada y es cruel que alguien o algo sugiera lo contrario! –Regina arrojó la prueba rota al suelo. Las mitades se hicieron añicos al impacto y Regina se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Emma tenía muchas preguntas, pero decidió no hacerlas. En cambio, se movió con cautela y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Regina. Regina lloró en sus brazos. Emma no estaba segura de sí era por felicidad, tristeza o por todo lo demás. _Nunca es un momento aburrido por aquí._

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: una visita al médico para confirmarlo.

N/T: Esta historia se complementa con otra así que estaré poniendo indicaciones en la separaciones (-8-8-8-8-) por si gustan leerlas al mismo tiempo ;)


	2. Chapter 2

No soy dueña de estos personajes. Disney lo es.

2: Negación plausible

–¿Estás bien? –Emma preguntó después de una cantidad desconocida de minutos, cortando el denso silencio que de alguna manera zumbaba en las paredes blancas. Sostuvo a Regina fuertemente contra ella mientras la alcaldesa lloraba en sus manos. Estaban en el baño privado en la oficina del alcalde. Regina finalmente dejó de llorar, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para moverse.

–No es posible –dijo Regina, su voz baja y áspera. Su voz parecía vibrar a través del pequeño espacio, golpeando en los huesos de Emma. La energía nerviosa y triste se apoderó de Emma y perdió el enfoque por un largo momento.

–Lo sigues diciendo, pero no parece ser el caso. ¿Es porque no has estado con nadie? –Preguntó Emma. La única persona que se atrevió a tocar a Regina había sido Robin Hood, pero estaba segura de que esa relación no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Regina se acostara con él. O, eso esperaba de todos modos. _Quizás esto sea algo mágico que no entiendo._

Regina suspiró. –Simplemente no es posible.

Está bien, esa no era la negación que Emma había esperado o la excusa mágica que le hubiera gustado a Emma. –Está bien, dejando de lado las bromas, ambas sabemos cómo funciona el cuerpo humano y todo. Si dormiste con Robin, ¿usaste protección?

Regina la apartó y la miró como si hubiera hecho algo mal. –¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, señorita Swan!

Emma hizo una mueca y su corazón se apretó en su pecho. –Oh, vamos a volver a eso, ¿eh?

Regina dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se masajeó las sienes. –Emma...

–Es suyo, ¿verdad? –Emma trató de mantenerse unida, ya que sentía como si su pecho se derrumbara y sus costillas apuñalaran cada órgano vital que habían jurado proteger.

Regina sacudió la cabeza haciendo una mueca. –Esto no es posible.

–Sí, lo sigues diciente. Dime, ¿por qué es imposible? Te acostaste con él, ¿verdad? No es un truco de magia, ¿verdad?

–Sería un truco muy pobre si lo fuera. Aún así, no es posible.

–¿Por qué? –Emma realmente necesitaba una explicación. Sería una buena excusa para ir a beber más tarde. Necesitaba algo para detener el dolor en su pecho.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –Tomé una poción en el Bosque Encantado. Detuvo mi capacidad de tener niños, no es que mi cuerpo pareciera dispuesto a hacerlo antes de la poción. El punto es que no debería poder quedar embarazada.

–Bueno, estuviste atrapada en una tierra sin magia durante veintiocho años. Tal vez la Maldición anuló la poción –dijo Emma. _¿Por qué demonios eso me suena lógico? No es la esperanza de una persona loca, sino algo absurdo que podría suceder en este lugar._

–No debería funcionar de esa manera. Incluso sin magia, todavía podía controlar personas con sus corazones. La poción debería haberse mantenido. Más allá de eso, estuve lejos de ser una monja durante la Maldición, pero logré pasar veintiocho años sin un embarazo. ¿Cómo puede suceder esto?

Emma inhaló bruscamente. –¿Quizás alguna... magia de alma gemela o algo así?

Regina solo hizo un ruido profundo en su garganta. Fue otro sonido que resonó en las paredes y cortó la médula de Emma. Si las almas gemelas eran algo así como el Amor Verdadero, entonces era una magia poderosa. Debería haber sido capaz de romper la poción que tomó Regina, hasta donde Emma entendía la magia de todos modos.

–Creo que ambos sabemos que Robin estaba lejos de mi alma gemela en este punto –respondió Regina. No parecía amargada o molesta por eso.

Emma se frotó la parte posterior del cuello –Bueno, tiene que ser algo. Después de todo, estás embarazada.

–Esas pruebas... –Regina hizo una mueca amarga. –No es un doctor.

–No, no lo son. ¿Quieres ir a ver a Whale? _–La noticia estaría por toda la ciudad antes de que saliera de su oficina. Ese bastardo nunca ha oído hablar de la confidencialidad._ E incluso si lo hubiera hecho, su personal no lo respetaría cuando se tratara de Regina.

Regina le lanzó una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos cuestionando su cordura, lo que podría ser válido. Cualquier cordura que pudiera haber tenido parecía estar saliendo de su oído. Puede que deje un charco en el baño. _¿Me queda suficiente cordura como para causar un charco?_

–¿Whale? ¿Crees que confiaría en Whale con algo como esto? –preguntó Regina.

–Bueno, ¿tu médico real está por aquí o algo así? –Preguntó Emma. Había miles de personas en Storybrooke que aún no conocía. Quizás uno de ellos era el médico de Regina.

–En realidad, sí, tengo un médico que no es Whale. Iré a su oficina y pondré esta tontería atrás.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. –¿Quieres que vaya?

Regina solo la fulminó con la mirada, pero justo debajo de eso, Emma podía ver la preocupación en esos ojos cafés, podía sentir el terror irradiando de Regina. Hubo una súplica para que Emma estuviera ahí. Emma estaría allí en cada paso del camino. _Entonces, sí, estaré vadeando a través de una piscina de mi cordura cuando salga de esta maldita tumba. Enterraría su cordura en el baño de la alcaldesa. _De alguna manera, tenía sentido para ella.

–No estás sola en esto, ¿de acuerdo? –Emma extendió la mano y tomó la de Regina. La sostuvo con fuerza y miró a Regina directamente a los ojos. –Estoy aquí.

–Gracias –susurró Regina. El pecho de Emma dolía un poco menos. ¿A cuántas personas había agradecido Regina en su vida?

-8-8-8-8-

Emma volvió a trabajar con la mente tambaleándose y sus nervios saltando. Regina estaba embarazada. Regina iba a hacer una cita para ver a su médico y ellas irían. Ellas, ella y Regina. Regina estaba embarazada con el bebé de Robin Hood. Robin Hood, que había vuelto con su esposa Marian, a quien Emma trajo del pasado para evitar que Regina la ejecutara. Hubo un dolor de cabeza si pensaba demasiado en el asunto. El alcohol definitivamente estaba en su futuro inmediato, solo quería caminar hasta al bar más cercano y hacerlo realidad.

–¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó David mientras Emma se dirigía a su escritorio.

–Algo surgió –replicó Emma. _Debería comenzar a guardar whisky en el cajón de mi escritorio. La gente hace eso, ¿verdad? _Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que las personas que hicieron eso no eran policías de su pequeño pueblo. También sospechaba que esas personas tenían problemas con la bebida, lo que también podía ver en su futuro si no tenía cuidado.

–Tú y Regina lo manejaron, ¿no? –preguntó con una sonrisa desequilibrada.

Emma se estremeció, pero logró evitar que fuera demasiado exagerado. –Somos tan predecibles, ¿eh?

–Cuando termine de ser alcaldesa, bien podría ser tu ayudante. Por supuesto, entonces nos despedirás a mí y a Mulan, lo cual no sería genial –respondió. Mulan se presentó en la Segunda Maldición y solo era servidora pública a medio tiempo, pero era útil cuando necesitaban ayuda en los momentos que Regina sentía que la amenaza estaba por debajo de ella.

Emma rio. –Nunca te despediría, papá. Regina lo haría.(1)

David se rió entre dientes. –Con todo y llamas.

–Y una sonrisa demente.

–Definitivamente.

Emma se sintió un poco mejor y dirigió su atención al papeleo disperso en su escritorio. Trabajó durante el resto del día y no fue sorprendida por nada más extraño que lo que sucedió en el almuerzo. Pero, de nuevo, que Regina estuviera embarazada era bastante épico. _¿Cuál es el plan ahora?_ _¿Vamos a salir de la ciudad para ver a un médico? ¿Hay un médico en el que Regina confíe?_

Emma pensó que Whale era el mejor de los mejores en lo que respecta a médicos en la ciudad, pero ahora pensó que era a quien todos estaban acostumbrados. Y, ¿por qué Regina dejó a Whale ser el mejor médico de la ciudad? Regina odiaba a Whale.

–Emma, ¿todo bien por allá? –llamó David desde su escritorio. Estaba levantado con el abrigo en la mano.

–Sí, bien. ¿Por qué?

Él agitó su abrigo. –Es hora de patrullar y solo estás mirando la pared.

Expresó Emma. –Oh, lo siento –_maldición, espero que no nos encontremos con nada realmente serio o podría estar en problemas. Mi cabeza está a un millón de kilómetros de aquí._ Tomó su abrigo y su sombrero.

David inclinó la cabeza un poco mientras la estudiaba y le daba una pequeña sonrisa. –¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

–Sí, bien. Solo tengo que descubrir cómo abordar una cuestión de paternidad con Regina. Sabes que le gusta derribarme sin realmente escuchar –dijo Emma. Hizo una mueca cuando el aire frío de afuera los golpeó y se dirigieron a la patrulla. Fue directamente al asiento del conductor.

David se encogió de hombros, pero su ceño se arrugó como si supiera que no sonaba bien. Emma y Regina habían estado bastante bien con la crianza en equipo desde que Regina superó todo el asunto de "trajo a la esposa muerta de Robin del pasado". Emma decidió no decir nada, esperando que el silencio y el trabajo dejaran caer el tema. Resultó que era lo correcto. Pronto, la conversación normal se reanudó.

–Entonces, he estado tratando de convencer a tu madre para que vuelva a trabajar pronto –dijo David.

–Acaba de tener un bebé –señaló Emma.

–Está bien, no ahora, pero quizás dentro de un año. ¿Qué te parece

Emma sacudió la cabeza. –Creo que deberías volver a revisar esta conversación con ella. Estoy segura de que lo tomó como si quisieras que volviera al trabajo de inmediato.

–Supongo. Simplemente no quiero que deje que Neal se convierta en su mundo entero. Ambos seguimos cometiendo los mismos errores.

Emma lo miró, pero se aseguró de mantener su atención en el camino. –¿Se trata de mí?

David suspiró y sus hombros cayeron. –No quiero... simplemente no quiero que te sientas excluida u olvidada nunca más.

Emma asintió. Ella y sus padres habían hablado sobre ese tema durante las pocas semanas tranquilas que tuvieron cuando Gold fue expulsado de la ciudad. Hubo muchas lágrimas en todas partes involucradas, pero estaba segura de que salieron eran más fuertes por eso. Definitivamente sentía que un pequeño pedazo de ella había sido reparado, aunque creía que tendría dudas y temores por mucho tiempo.

–Estoy bien. Deja que mamá se quede en casa con el niño mientras pueda. Está feliz, ¿verdad? Y todavía hay dos ingresos en la casa gracias a mí y a ti –señaló Emma. Ella y su padre podrían apoyar por un tiempo.

–Sí, pero tienes que pensar en Henry también –respondió David.

Emma asintió –Sí, pero también tiene a Regina, así que debería estar bien –Pero, entonces, pronto Regina tendrá que apoyar a otro. ¿Entonces qué?

Finalmente, ella y David se separaron patrullando. Les gustaba hacer un viaje inicial juntos, pero luego, durante el resto del tiempo de patrulla, tenían viajes separados. A David le gustaba bromear, que era la única vez que lo dejaba manejar en el trabajo.

Mientras Emma estaba fuera, Regina le envió un mensaje de texto para que recogiera a Henry. No tenía dudas de que Regina todavía estaba tratando de procesar el embarazo. Emma no podía imaginar lo que tenía que ser hacerle algo a su cuerpo y luego que se deshiciera totalmente sin su conocimiento. _¿Cómo demonios se deshizo en primer lugar?_ Regina ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta y Emma sabía que su imaginación se enfurecería y quemaba si intentaba resolverlo. ¿Y si alguien había usado magia en contra de Regina?

Dejó de pensar en Regina, sabiendo que se desconectaría todo el día si permitía que las noticias plagaran su mente. Se concentró en patrullar, lo cual era aburrido. Lo máximo que tenía que hacer era perseguir a niños perdidos, que parecían pensar que pintar propiedad pública era divertido.

Eventualmente, Emma recogió a Henry de la escuela y lo llevó a casa. No la cuestionó y completó el viaje hablando de su día en lugar de hacer preguntas sobre su madre. Emma estaba un poco feliz por eso, no estaba segura de lo que le diría, si es que debía contarle. Regina ya estaba en casa, sentada en el sofá. Había una bebida en la mesita de café, Emma esperaba que no fuera alcohólica.

–Mamá –Henry dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa. Su voz estaba cambiando y tenía una mente propia en términos de tono.

–Regina, ¿no deberías estar aún en tu oficina? –Preguntó Emma.

Regina sacudió la cabeza, con un pequeño ceño frunció su rostro. –Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar y perdí la noción del tiempo –giró hacia Henry. –Por favor, ve a hacer tu tarea.

No necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Emma se acercó a Regina mientras Henry desaparecía arriba. Se sentó junto a Regina.

–¿No suele hacer su tarea aquí abajo? –Preguntó Emma.

–Estoy segura que sabe que solo quiero hablar contigo –respondió Regina.

Emma asintió. –¿Entonces qué pasa?

–Hice una cita para mañana.

–¿Con un médico?

La frente de Regina se arrugó. –Sí, con un médico. ¿Con quién más podría concertar una cita? No es que necesite que revisen mis neumáticos.

Emma levantó las manos en señal de rendición, sabiendo que se lo había ganado. –Es obvio. Es obvio. ¿Tú médico está en la ciudad?

–Sí, lo está. Dijiste que no estaba sola en esto.

–Ahí estaré, Regina.

Regina se incorporó un poco más erguida. –Bien, entonces podemos dejar estas tonterías atrás.

Emma inclinó un poco la cabeza. –¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? –asintió con la cabeza hacia el vaso.

–Es jugo de manzana.

Emma dio un suspiro de alivio, lo que le valió una ceja arqueada de Regina. Emma no se molestó en abordar el sonido. –No me refiero solo a eso. Quiero decir, si es así, significa que algo sucedió y no tienes idea de qué fue.

Regina negó con la cabeza. –Lo estudiaré cuando tenga un momento. Estoy segura de que hay una respuesta en mis libros, en alguna parte. Sabes que he estado tratando de recordar la poción exacta que tomé, pero se me escapa. Parece que es importante. Debería saber la poción exacta, para poder determinar por mi cuenta por qué esto podría suceder, pero no recuerdo –sus ojos buscaron en el piso, como si contuviera las respuestas que buscaba.

Emma respiró hondo y luego extendió la mano, poniéndola sobre la rodilla de Regina. –Estará todo bien.

Regina suspiró, sus hombros cayendo. –Estoy segura de que es solo un error. No puedo entender cómo sería algo más que un error –sin embargo, sus ojos decían la verdad. Estaba preocupada y tal vez incluso un poco asustada. Alguien o algo había pasado y Regina no sabía cómo manejarlo más allá de pretender que no la molestaba.

–Es posible –después de todo, todo era posible, especialmente porque había magia en toda la ciudad–. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué tomaste esa poción. Quiero decir, adoptaste a Henry. ¿Por qué no querrías tener tus propios hijos? –Preguntó Emma.

Regina le dio una mirada inexpresiva. –Has conocido a mi madre.

La frente de Emma se arrugó. _Esta bien, estaba tratando de proteger a un niño de su madre, lo que supongo que tiene sentido. ¿O quiere decir que no quería convertirse en su madre? Nah Si ese fuera el caso, no habría adoptado a Henry_. –Bueno, ¿sin embargo, qué pasó después? ¿No pensaste que estaba muerta en algún momento? Podrías haberlo revertido.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –Para entonces, tenía un objetivo en la vida: la destrucción total y absoluta de Blanca Nieves. Nada más importaba. Pensé que eso me haría feliz –los ojos marrones se dirigieron a las escaleras. –Estaba tan equivocada.

–No es necesario vivir en el pasado –Emma sabía que el pasado conducía a la locura.

–Lo sé. De todos modos, la cita es a las doce y cuarto. Te recogeré al mediodía.

Emma asintió. –¿Vas a volver a trabajar? –técnicamente, a Regina todavía le quedaban dos horas de trabajo, al igual que Emma.

Regina volvió a mirar las escaleras. –No, no creo que lo haga, pero su turno no ha terminado, alguacil.

–Lo dice que la alcaldesa que se está saltando el trabajo.

Regina rió un poco, pero sus ojos parecían atormentados. Emma le apretó un poco la rodilla, esperando que levantara el ánimo de Regina. No parecía hacer nada, pero Emma sabía por experiencia que estar ahí para Regina significaba mucho. Regina estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola y Emma quería estar allí para ella porque nadie debía tener que hacer esto sola.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina se detuvo en la estación del alguacil a las doce del mediodía y entró como una mujer en una misión. Emma tenía una dona de chocolate con chispitas colgando de la boca cuando Regina la inmovilizó con una mirada rígida. Se aseguró de no perder la dona y no ahogarse mientras le mostraba a Regina una sonrisa de disculpa. Regina cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y parecía tan tensa que podría haberse congelado en su lugar.

–Creo que tenemos un lugar donde estar y deberías comer mejor en el almuerzo –la reprendió Regina.

–¿Por qué no lo regañas también? –Emma le hizo un gesto a su padre, que tenía la mitad de una rosquilla metida en su boca. Hizo un ruido en el fondo de su garganta cuando Regina se volvió hacia él. Le lanzó una mirada a Emma y ella apartó la mirada, sin querer estar en medio de lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre su padre y Regina.

Regina se burló de David. –Deberías darle un mejor ejemplo a tu hija y quizás enderezar sus dietas, para que ambos puedan vivir hasta la vejez.

Los ojos de David se agrandaron. Regina se giró para irse antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder. Emma se rió entre dientes y él la fulminó con la mirada. Emma se encogió de hombros y se aseguró de devorar su rosquilla en dos mordiscos mientras agarraba su abrigo antes de perseguir a Regina. Entraron en el auto de Regina y estaban en camino.

–Entonces, ¿quién es tu médico? ¿Hay más cuentos de hadas o personajes de Disney con los que aún no me he encontrado? –Emma se rascó la barbilla mientras trataba de pensar en quién podría quedar. –¿Qué pasa con Tod del "el zorro y el sabueso"? Esa película siempre me entristece.

Regina la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. –¿De verdad crees que permitiría que un zorro de dibujos animados me examinara?

Emma se tragó un comentario sobre Regina permitiendo que un zorro de caricaturas hiciera mucho más que examinarla. _Probablemente me tiraría del auto si dijera eso_. –No, probablemente no. Bueno, ¿qué hay de Pocahontas? Todavía no la he visto.

–Posiblemente porque era una persona real de este reino.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. –Y también Mulan, pero aquí está –Regina parpadeó y miró a Emma. –Te ves sorprendido de que sé eso.

Regina asintió. –Estoy un poco sorprendida de que lo sepas.

Resoplando, Emma puso los ojos en blanco. –¿Estás odiando mi certificado de preparatoria que conseguí en prisión? De todos modos, ¿quién queda?

–Te das cuenta de que no todos en el Bosque Encantado eran un cuento de hadas o un personaje de Disney, ¿verdad? Hubo algunos que interpretaron mal sus vidas aquí, pero había miles de personas ahí y miles más en los territorios y países circundantes –señaló Regina.

–Es un personaje de cuento de hadas, ¿Lo es? –Emma sonrió un poco.

Regina se quejó. –¿Tienes que ser así conmigo?

–Puedo relajarme contigo, especialmente cuando no estás realmente molesta conmigo. Supongo que si quieres, aunque es más el departamento de Henry. Tal vez debería llamarlo y preguntarle. Quiero decir, no es como si dejaras que Whale sea su médico pediatra, ¿verdad?

Regina la miró como si estuviera loca. –¿Honestamente crees que dejaría a ese charlatán de Whale cerca de nuestro hijo? Incluso bajo la Maldición, solo iría a con él si necesitaba a alguien de inmediato, lo que no era muy frecuente.

–Entonces, ¿es tu doctora, Meg de _Hércules_ o algo así?

Regina le dio una mirada inexpresiva. –Si no vas a tomar esto en serio, no hay necesidad de que vengas.

–Estaré bien. Solo estoy tratando de usar el humor para relajarte un poco –Emma dudaba haber visto a Regina conducir como si estuviera estrangulando el volante.

–No está ayudando. Sé que lo estás sobre compensando.

Emma suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. –Lo siento. Solo quiero calmarte. Pareces tensa.

Regina solo frunció el ceño. El resto del viaje, el cual no fue largo, se pasó en silencio. Condujeron hasta el vecindario de Regina, al extremo de la ciudad donde estaba la clase alta, se detuvieron en un edificio que Emma conocía vagamente al pasar. Era limpio, de ladrillos, con grandes ventanas en el frente. Nunca se le ocurrió que se trataba de un consultorio médico. Regina se detuvo en el estacionamiento y colocó el auto en el último lugar, como si lo estuviera escondiendo.

–Nunca supe que se trataba de un consultorio médico –dijo Emma.

–Hay varios especialistas aquí, así como el pediatra de Henry si realmente quieres conocerlo. Sinceramente, no puedo creer que hayas pensado que la ciudad solo tenía un médico –Regina sacudió la cabeza.

Emma frunció el ceño. –Es el único a quien vamos cuando pasa algo.

–No, es a quién van tú y tus padres. Si alguien se molestara en consultarme, contrataríamos a alguien más competente y menos propenso a traicionarnos a primera vista.

–Entonces, ¿no es el doctor Moreau o el doctor Strange o...?

Regina suspiró. –Por favor, detente.

Emma levantó las manos en señal de rendición. _Hablaré en serio. Tonta no estoy ayudando en absoluto._ Al entrar, Emma vio varios nombres en la puerta. ¿A quién verían? ¿Cuál era el médico de familia Mills? Regina fue al mostrador de recepción.

–Estoy aquí para ver a la doctora Alexander –dijo Regina.

–Oh, sí, señorita Mills. Por favor, dele un momento a la doctora –respondió la recepcionista con una sonrisa. Emma contuvo una mueca de sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas solo fueran abiertamente educadas con Regina la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso ahora. Muchos de los habitantes del pueblo continuaron guardando rencor por la Maldición.

Regina solo asintió y fue a sentarse en la sala de espera vacía. Emma la siguió. El área de espera era agradable y cómoda, mucho mejor que en el hospital general de Storybrooke. Estaba a punto de ver la decoración por falta de algo mejor que hacer, pero notó que la pierna de Regina se balanceaba. Puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Regina y Regina jadeó.

–¿Preocupada? –Preguntó Emma.

Regina negó con la cabeza, los ojos enfocados al frente. –No, estoy bien.

–No estoy segura qué decirte –Emma trató de pensar lo que quisiera que alguien le dijera cuando descubriera que estaba embarazada. Ya le había dicho a Regina que estaría bien, que era todo lo que realmente quería escuchar en ese momento.

–Nada. No tienes que decir nada.

Emma asintió. Lo sabía, pero quería decir algo de apoyo. El único problema era que no estaba segura de cómo se sentía Regina sobre el embarazo. No, no parecía súper emocionada, pero tampoco había revisado de inmediato una lista de opciones. Regina había estado bastante vacía más allá de insistir que no era posible y que era un error. _¿Está en negación y si es así, por qué?_ Afortunadamente, antes de que Emma dejara que su boca la superara, Regina fue llamada por la doctora.

Emma fue con ella, por supuesto, ignorando las miradas de la recepcionista. Regina pasó junto a la mujer como si todo fuera normal, por lo que Emma hizo lo mismo. Entraron en la pequeña habitación con Emma cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. La doctora, una mujer de mediana edad pálida con cabello gris en una bata blanca de laboratorio, estaba sentada en una mesa con un gráfico. La mesa de exámenes médicos estaba frente a ella, pero Regina no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella.

–Regina, me sorprende verte. Ya te hiciste tu examen anual –dijo la doctora sin levantar la vista.

–Es por una preocupación más reciente –dijo Regina.

La doctora levantó la vista y abrió mucho los ojos en el momento que vio a Emma. –¿Es una cita realmente para la alguacil? Escuché historias de que estaba asociada con un pirata.

Emma hizo una mueca. –Está bien, solo estoy aquí por apoyo moral. En cuanto a la asociación con un pirata, eso terminó y nunca llegó tan lejos. Después de todo, he visto suficientes películas de _Piratas del Caribe_ –Ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo demonios se veía esa región de Hook o qué tipo de picazón o infecciones me habrían salido si hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Regina sonrió un poco, pero rápidamente enderezó sus rasgos. –¿Quieres decir que tú y el buen capitán ni siquiera consumaron la supuesta relación?

–El buen capitán y yo tuvimos muchas diferencias de opinión que surgieron cuando tuvimos seis semanas de que nada sucediera. Luego, no estaba muy contento con lo interesado que estaba en asegurarme de que estuvieras bien cuando estabas de clandestina y la guinda del pastel fue lo enojado que estaba cuando empujé la daga del Oscuro por ti. Aparentemente, se suponía que debía dejar morir a la madre de mi hijo y amiga.

Regina gruñó; bueno, si las damas gruñeran de todos modos. Emma sabía que eso significaba: "Estoy segura de que esa era su actitud si recuerdas, él fue quien me entregó a dos personas que me torturaron". Regina lo dejó escapar un par de semanas en un momento en que sintió que Emma estaba hablando demasiado sobre Hook. Emma realmente no sostuvo eso contra Hook. Después de todo, ¿quién no había querido torturar a Regina un poco en un momento dado, especialmente antes de que Regina fuera una aliada? Pero, su actitud despreocupada sobre dejar morir a Regina, la amiga de Emma, compañera y la madre de su hijo, morir era un duro golpe.

Emma llevó sus pensamientos lejos. –De todos modos, ¿podemos llegar a eso? Esto no se trata de mí.

Regina arqueó una ceja rápidamente. –Por supuesto que no se trata de ti –se giró hacia la doctora. –Me gustaría que me hicieras un análisis de sangre.

–¿Un análisis de sangre? –La doctora Alexander repitió. Regina la miró con dureza y ella asintió. –Ah, un análisis de sangre. No sabía que había alguien, su Majestad.

–No hay nadie –el tono de Regina fue cortado.

La doctora Alexander frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Emma. –Entonces, ¿es mágico?

–Bien podría serlo.

La doctora entrecerró los ojos un poco. –No estoy segura de entenderlo, pero podría no tener que hacerlo. Hagamos el análisis de sangre y sigamos desde allí –Emma se alegró de no haber sido la única que no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando.

–Por favor.

Emma dio un paso atrás y estuvo tranquila todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Regina parecía que podría tener un ataque de nervios. Se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en la mesa de exámenes. Presionó sus manos, que permanecían en sus elegantes guantes de cuero, juntas hasta que sus brazos temblaron. La doctora Alexander no dijo nada al respecto y solo hizo su trabajo. Sacó la sangre y luego desapareció en una habitación adyacente. Emma fue y puso sus dos manos sobre las de Regina.

–No estás sola en esto –le recordó Emma.

–¿Y si...? –La voz de Regina era baja y temblorosa. Sacudió su cabeza. –Todavía no entiendo cómo pudo haber sucedido esto. Tiene que ser mágico. ¿Qué pasa si Rumple hizo algo? ¿O una de las hadas? La Maldición aún está fresca en la mente de todos. ¿Qué pasa si es venganza?

Emma hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su rostro pasivo. No quería hacer ningún tipo de expresión para molestar a Regina. Las hadas parecían estar bastante ocupadas asegurándose de que nada más en la Mansión del Autor pudiera destruirlas y Rumple parecía empeñado en lograr que Belle lo perdonara. Ambos parecían estar trabajando con un éxito limitado.

–¿Cómo funcionaría si fuera venganza? ¿Por qué alguien querría forzarte a embarazarte de todas las cosas? –Preguntó Emma. ¿Quién pensaría en una venganza así?

Regina volvió a negar con la cabeza. –Supongo que estoy colgando de un hilo. (2)

–Todo estará bien. No te preocupes por eso. Todo estará bien. ¿Quieres volver al trabajo y esperar a escuchar los resultados o vas a ir a casa?

Regina suspiró. –Tengo que volver a trabajar. Dejé mucho incompleto ayer. Te regresaré al trabajo también.

Emma asintió –¿Quieres... quiero decir, me lo dirás cuando la doctora llame, verdad? –Es probable que los resultados de la prueba lleguen ese día, les dijo la doctora.

Regina le dirigió una mirada que le decía que era idiota. Emma levantó las manos. No era como si Regina fuera siempre un libro abierto, después de todo.

–Sí, te lo diré. De hecho, te llamaré justo después de recibir la llamada –declaró Regina.

Emma sonrió –Gracias.

-8-8-8-8-

David quería saber qué habían hecho Emma y Regina para almorzar. No había preguntado directamente, pero seguía mirando a Emma. Hizo algunos trámites muy necesarios, asegurándose de hacer una demostración, para evitar hablar con él. Necesitaba pensar en una mentira plausible para contarle a David y no quería usar a Henry.

–Regina y yo somos amigas –decidió Emma. Le molestaba que la siguiera mirando como si fuera una especie de fenómeno.

–Hey, no dije nada –respondió David.

–No, pero sigues mirando hacía aquí. Salimos a almorzar. Las amigas hacen eso –demonios, hubo momentos en que le compró el almuerzo a Regina.

David asintió –Lo son. Aunque, es la primera vez que has hecho esto. Quiero decir, la primera vez que has hecho algo así y no es para evitar que se estrese por nuestra inminente condena diaria mientras intenta ayudar a resolver el problema.

–Eso es lo sabes –respondió Emma, solo para ser una tonta.

Su rostro se iluminó con alegría infantil. –Oh, ¿así que lo has hecho antes, pero no le dices a nadie? ¿Es por eso que rompiste con Hook?

Emma le lanzó una mirada. –¿De Verdad?–

David levantó las manos. –Oye, solo estoy tratando de resolver esto. Sé que tú y Regina son amigas y que hacen cosas juntas. Simplemente no sabía que esas cosas implican el almuerzo ahora cuando las cosas están calmadas y tranquilas.

Emma gimió. –Mira, casi me convertí en el Oscuro por esa mujer. Lo menos que puede hacer es comprarme el almuerzo de vez en cuando –Era cierto hasta el punto en que Emma tendría que mencionarlo cuando Regina volviera a ser ella misma. Seguramente casi absorber el mal puro por una persona tenía que valer al menos un suministro de por vida de queso asado y "garras de oso". (3)

–Y quizás no nos regañe por comer donas.

Emma sonrió abiertamente. –Creo que estás pidiendo demasiado ahí.

David se rió y ese fue el final de todo. Él volvió a trabajar y ella volvió a trabajar. Salieron a patrullar y Emma recibió una llamada de Regina. Asumió que sería para recoger a Henry nuevamente, pero también supo que podría tratarse de otra cosa.

–¿Qué le voy a decir a Henry? –La voz de Regina se quebró. _Wow, eso fue rápido_.

–No te preocupes. No estás sola –no, Emma no tenía idea de lo que le dirían a Henry, pero lo resolverían juntas.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: tienen que decirle a Henry y él tiene que reaccionar.

(1) Fire: puede ser despedir a alguien y también fuego, por eso el juego de palabras.

(2) Grasping at straws: Hacer e intentar cualquier cosa para resolver una situación peligrosa / mala. Otro sinónimo que encontré fue: agarrase a un clavo.

(3) Dulce para el desayuno: Es un pastel con levadura.

Disculpen, si hay alguna confusión respecto a cuando hablan de los acontecimientos de la serie, solo vi lo necesario para poder entender estos fics.


	3. Chapter 3

No soy dueña de estos personajes. Disney lo es.

3: Guerra psicológica

–Hey, ¿estás lista para ir a casa? –Dijo David, chasqueando los dedos frente la cara de Emma.

Emma parpadeó. –¿Eh? –Su mente estaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia... Bueno, no. Más bien a decenas de metros de distancia, en el Ayuntamiento. Regina estaba embarazada.

–¿Estás lista para ir a casa? –repitió David.

Emma sacudió la cabeza. –Nah. Iré a ver a Regina.

David frunció el ceño. –Estás pasando mucho tiempo con ella.

–No. Me invitó a cenar y sabes que puedo pasar tiempo con el niño –no era una mentira. Regina invitó a Emma a cenar. Emma sabía que era para lanzar la bomba sobre Henry que su madre estaba embarazada.

David asintió –dile a Henry que mando saludos.

–Lo haré.

David se fue a casa y Emma suspiró, frotándose la frente. Había otras cosas que contarles a Henry y Emma se preguntó cómo tomaría las noticias. No podía imaginarlo incluso cuando estuvo en la puerta de la mansión en la calle Mifflin y Henry fue quien la dejó entrar. Henry parecía sospechoso, observándola desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta. Emma le devolvió la mirada.

–¿Qué? Tu mamá me invitó –dijo Emma cuando la ansiedad la atravesó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sintió que una gota de sudor bajaba por la mejilla y sintió que los músculos se tensaban. _¿Por qué todos actúan como si fuera la más extraña cosa cuando paso tiempo con Regina? Salvamos la ciudad juntas e incluso tuvimos una conspiración junto con Henry nada menos. ¡No es raro!_

–Lo sé, lo cual es extraño –respondió Henry, como si leyera sus pensamientos y quisiera que supiera lo equivocada que estaba. –Entiendo que ustedes dos tienen una amistad extraña y que están más cerca de lo que les di crédito, pero generalmente no se extiende a las visitas domiciliarias.

–Lo cual es una pena y un descuido que se debe corregir –dijo Regina mientras entraba a la sala de estar. Los miró con una expresión casi aburrida, lo que hizo que pareciera que estaba tratando demasiado de ser normal. –Henry, hubiera pensado que te gustaría la idea de que tu madre cenara con nosotros.

Henry frunció un poco el ceño y cuadró los hombros. –Por supuesto que estoy feliz. Es un poco raro. ¿Va a ser algo normal?

Regina miró a Emma, que se encogió de hombros causalmente. –Espero que así sea –la voz de Regina era baja, pero era prometedora.

Emma sonrió un poco y Regina hizo lo mismo. Emma quería que Regina viera, creyera y entendiera que estaba involucrada a largo plazo. Estaría ahí mientras Regina la necesitara. Incluso si Regina no la quisiera, pero la necesitara.

–Henry, ve a lavarte –Regina lo ahuyentó con un movimiento de muñeca.

Henry las miró por un largo momento, pero luego trotó a obedecer. Emma exhaló ruidosamente cuando desapareció escaleras arriba y dejó caer sus hombros. Regina la miró con una ceja arqueada.

–¡Me sentí como si estuviera sosteniendo una bomba! –siseó Emma, apretando los puños. Su camisa se pegó a partes de ella gracias a su sudor.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –Y lo parece. Intenta no actuar tan culpable. Es mi error, no el tuyo.

La cara de Emma cambió y su tensión volvió diez veces. –¿Error? ¿Es lo que piensas? ¿Cómo te sientes? –Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso. Ningún niño necesitaba venir al mundo con un padre que sintiera que era un error.

Regina frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago. Se desplazó mientras se meneaba un poco. –Por supuesto que no. La acción fue un error, no la situación actual. Ahora, mi plan es decirle a Henry después de la cena. Por el bien de nuestra cordura, actúa como si también te estuviera diciendo.

Emma se limpió el sudor de la frente y sacudió la cabeza. –De ninguna manera. Sabes cómo es ese niño con mentiras. En el momento en que descubra que lo sabía desde el principio y no dije nada, nos odiará a las dos porque pensará que ambas le mentimos por omisión.

Con un suspiro, Regina asintió. –Es bastante cierto. Bien. Le diré y luego iremos desde allí.

–Suena justo. ¿Sabes lo que vas a decir? –Emma no tenía idea de qué decir o incluso cómo reaccionar. Esperaba que Henry tomara las cosas bien o sintió que se desmoronaría. _¡Y ni siquiera soy la que está embarazada!_

Regina miró hacia otro lado y torció la boca momentáneamente. –No he llegado tan lejos. Apenas lo creo. Solo no quiero ocultárselo. Como dijiste, en el momento en que piense que le estamos mintiendo, nos odiará a las dos.

–¿Cómo crees que lo tomará?

La mandíbula de Regina se movió, pero no dijo nada. El miedo burbujeó en el estómago de Emma. Henry ya era bastante maduro. Seguramente, tomaría bien las noticias. Probablemente no le importaría ser hermano mayor. _Bien, al igual que no me importa ser una hermana mayor. Bueno, no realmente, no ahora de todos modos._

Emma no tuvo la oportunidad de divagar en sus pensamientos. Henry regresó, oliendo a todo el jabón de manos del baño. Regina no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y Emma decidió ignorarlo. Fueron y tuvieron una cena bastante extraña y tensa. Emma apenas probó la comida mientras se metía trozos en la boca. Henry miró entre ellas, como si esperara que dijeran algo, pero no hizo nada para llenar el silencio más de unos minutos.

–¿Están bien? –Preguntó Henry, su voz temblaba un poco y no tenía nada que ver con la pubertad.

–Sí ¿Por qué preguntas? –respondió Regina.

Henry frunció el ceño y su frente se arrugó mientras los miraba. –Están siendo raras. Quiero decir, por lo general, hablan entre sí, incluso si es solo para molestarse entre ustedes. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Esta cena es realmente una mala disculpa?

Regina arqueó una ceja. –¿Significa que hice algo de lo que necesito disculparme?

–No –Henry sacudió la cabeza. –No como tal. Miren, esto es simplemente extraño. ¿Qué está pasando? Como dije, por lo general, ustedes al menos hablan entre sí o me preguntan cosas. Están mirando su comida y creo que Emma comió directamente de la mesa, su cara está enterrada en el plato. ¿Qué está pasando?

Emma levantó la vista, con la boca llena de chuletas de cerdo. Miró a Regina y asintió un poco. Regina sacudió la cabeza. Emma se inclinó un poco más, asintiendo más fuerte.

Regina resopló. –¿No acabamos de hacer un plan? ¿Cuál es el punto de tener un plan si no vamos seguirlo?

Emma se encogió de hombros. Realmente no habían hecho un plan. Además, incluso si lo hicieron, lo mejor aquí sería hacerlo tan pronto como tuvieran una oportunidad. Habría dicho eso, pero estaba casi segura de que Regina la destriparía si hablaba con la boca llena.

–Muy bien, es eso. ¿Qué está pasando? –Henry las miró de un lado a otro, Regina a la cabecera de la mesa y Emma frente a él. Emma rápidamente tragó su comida.

–No pasa nada –dijo Emma. –Suenas realmente sospechoso.

Henry usó su dedo índice para dibujar un círculo alrededor de la mesa. –Esto es realmente sospechoso.

–Entonces, ¿no puedo cenar contigo y tu mamá? –Preguntó Emma. _Bien, el niño piensa que Regina está permanentemente molesta conmigo por lo de Robin Hood. (1)_

–No es que no puedas. Es que no lo haces –dijo Henry, haciendo un movimiento cortante con ambas manos.

La declaración fue algo contundente y golpeó a Emma como un bate. Era una acusación de algo, pero no estaba segura. _¿Es mi culpa que no hagamos esto?_ Regina nunca la había invitado a comer casualmente y no podía simplemente forzar la entrada o terminaría en más problemas. _¿Henry quiere que Regina esté permanentemente molesta? (1)_

–Suficiente –gritó Regina. Tomó una respiración profunda hasta el punto que se encogió de hombros, dirigió toda su atención a Henry y lo miró con todos el aspecto de una reina. –Hay algo.

–¿Tiene que ver con que estés enferma? –preguntó Henry, mirando a su madre, desafiándola a que le ocultara el secreto.

–Sí –respondió Regina.

Henry se estremeció y su rostro se transformó, sus ojos se abrieron, sus cejas se arquearon, con la boca abierta. Parecía haber sido golpeado con un camión. Emma extendió la mano sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que Regina lo alcanzaba. Tomaron una mano cada una y Henry se aferró como si fuera por su vida.

–No es nada malo, Henry –dijo Regina.

–Tu mamá está bien, niño –prometió Emma.

Henry miró a Regina con ojos llorosos. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza y temblaron. –No te estás muriendo, ¿verdad? Nadie te maldijo ni nada, ¿verdad?

–No estoy muriendo. No tengo idea si me han maldecido o no –Regina probablemente se sentía así a veces, como si toda vida hubiera sido maldecida. –Pero mi enfermedad tiene una causa.

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó en voz baja. Emma imaginó que así sonaba cuando era un niño pequeño. Podía recordarlo vagamente debido a los recuerdos que Regina le dio, parecía hace toda una vida.

–Estoy embarazada –respondió Regina. Fue contundente, pero un susurro.

–¿Embarazada? –Henry entrecerró los ojos como si no supiera lo que significaba la palabra.

–Tu mamá va a tener un bebé –dijo Emma.

–Sé lo que es estar embarazada –resopló Henry y luego miró a Emma como si lo hubiera perjudicado. –¿Cómo demonios estás embarazada? –Apartó sus manos para poner las suyas sobre sus oídos. –¡No, ni siquiera me lo digas! –se apartó de la mesa. –¿Qué significa incluso? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Es por Robin Hood? –Volvió la mirada hacia Regina, como si fuera una villana, como si fuera la Reina Malvada de nuevo.

–Henry –dijo Regina su nombre como una súplica, una bendición. Ahora, tenía los ojos húmedos y su labio inferior temblaba lo suficiente como para ser notado.

Emma salió de su asiento, viendo que la crisis era inminente. Simplemente no estaba segura de a quién debía ir: madre o hijo. La cara de Henry estaba roja y sus ojos brillaban, las lágrimas se preparaban para caer. La boca de Regina tembló, como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Tragó saliva y por la forma en que su garganta se movió, fue como si tragara una enorme piedra.

–El bebé es de Robin –confirmó Regina.

Henry levantó las manos y dejó escapar un ruido parecido a una bestia impía. –¿Entonces toda esa basura comenzará de nuevo? ¿Vas a tirarlo todo por él? ¿Irás a arrastrarte hacia él? ¿Tener una familia real con él? –Su voz se quebró cuando gritó y golpeó sus puños sobre la mesa, sacudiendo los platos. Las lágrimas llegaron e inundaron su rostro.

–No, Henry. ¡No! – insistió Regina, poniéndose de pie. –Nunca lo haría….

–¡Lo hiciste! –rugió Henry y pisoteó mientras rechinaba los dientes. –¡Ni siquiera me dejabas entrar en la casa! ¿Es tu sueño hecho realidad? ¿Finalmente tienes un hijo que es realmente tuyo con tu estúpida alma gemela? –La cara de Henry estaba hecha un desastre, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rojas como ladrillo, respiraba como si estuviera entrenando para un maratón. –¡Adelante, ten tu estúpida familia real! –Echó a correr y Regina estalló en sollozos desgarradores.

–¡Henry! –Regina extendió la mano hacia él, pero se apartó, asegurándose de correr a dónde demonios pensó que no iría. Afortunadamente, fue directo a las escaleras en lugar de a la puerta principal.

–Regina, déjalo ir –dijo Emma, acercándose a Regina. Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Regina, dándole un mini abrazo para ayudarla a mantenerse unida. Para su sorpresa, Regina cayó contra ella y continuó llorando. _Dos días seguidos. Deben ser las hormonas del embarazo._ Si no, Emma comenzaría a buscar a los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

–¡Nunca lo haría! –lloró Regina, agarrando los brazos de Emma.

–Lo sabe. Era mucho para asimilar al principio. Todavía está un poco adolorido por lo que sucedió antes.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –No le hablé lo suficiente. Me disculpé y le expliqué que no estaba en un buen estado mental, pero no fue suficiente.

La mano de Emma se movió sin su permiso y frotó círculos reconfortantes en la espalda de Regina. –Estoy segura de que lo fue. Fue solo la noticia que lo golpeó. Quiero decir, ¿cómo lo tomaste cuando recibiste la noticia? Quiero decir, cuando recibiste la confirmación.

Regina estaba en silencio, pero la mirada en sus ojos estaba perdida. Emma no estaba segura de lo que significaba, pero decidió no presionar. Deseó haber estado allí cuando Regina recibió la llamada. Habría podido apoyar a Regina entonces.

–¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él? –Preguntó Emma.

–No, todavía no. Tal vez debería hablar con él. Soy quien tiene esta situación y el historial de excluirlo.

–Puedes hablar con él, pero debes recordar que sé todo sobre ser el segundo hijo, él que se queda excluido.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –Es diferente.

–Sé que lo es y puedo ayudar a prepararlo, hacer que comprenda que el bebé no está aquí para reemplazarlo. No estás teniendo al bebé porque quieres criar a un niño biológico o algo así –explicó Emma. –Espera, vas a tener el bebé, ¿verdad? Nunca realmente dijiste si lo ibas a tener o no–. No ayudó que Regina pareciera silenciada al respecto hasta ahora.

Regina se burló lo mejor que pudo con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. –¿Le habría dicho a Henry si no planeara ir a través de eso?

–Cierto. Tiene sentido. No... –Emma no estaba segura de que quería decir. Su estómago se estremeció y por un segundo temió perder toda la cena que devoró. ¿Y si la reacción de Henry hacía que Regina cambiara de opinión? Sabía que Regina haría cualquier cosa por Henry y su felicidad, incluso si eso significaba abortar, dar al niño en adopción o dejar al bebé con Robin y no tener contacto después de eso. Ni siquiera quería imaginar a Robin criando al bebé de Regina con Marian. _¿Dejaría Marian que eso incluso sucediera?_

Regina sollozo. –No, ahora ya le dije. Entiendo que este molesto, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio abortaría a un niño porque su hijo no quería que tuviera otro? Ni siquiera quiero pensar en la terapia que todos necesitaríamos si tomara esa decisión.

Emma asintió. Sonaba lo suficientemente lógico. –De todos modos, déjame sentar las bases y luego puedes hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que es mejor para él entender que no lo estás reemplazando antes de entender por qué vas a tener un bebé y por qué eso no cambia tus circunstancias y no vas a escapar con Robin Hood.

–No lo haré. Nunca en mi vida cometería ese error dos veces –Regina parecía tratar de evitar a Robin Hood después de salvar a Marian y él decidió intentar salvar su matrimonio. –Los elefantes volarían primero.

–¿Ni siquiera con plumas mágicas? (?)

Regina le dio una dura mirada, pero no tenía su destello habitual. –No, ni siquiera con plumas no mágicas o un asesinato cuestionable de cuervos.

–Por supuesto que mencionarías el asesinato –Emma sonrió brevemente. –Entonces, ¿no es tu alma gemela y no debería estar pendiente de Dumbo? ¿Me odiaste por nada? –Le dio a Regina una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que las burlas cambiaran su humor.

Regina se burló. –No te odié. Solo necesitaba reexaminar mi vida, mi destino y mi decisión de que me dejaras de disgustar.

Emma se rió entre dientes. –¿Así que me odiaste?

–No. El odio hubiera implicado hacer productos horneados que contengan ingredientes mágicos.

–Oh, claro. Así es como se ve el odio. ¿Por qué es tan sabroso el odio?

Regina se rió por la nariz y se apartó de Emma. –Eres horrible.

Emma le dio una sonrisa torcida. Sonreír era tan fácil alrededor de Regina, incluso ahora durante un momento estresante, cada vez que Emma se daba cuenta, se preguntaba por qué. _¿Cuándo me comencé a sentir tan cómodo con ella?_ –Sabes que te gusta. Mira, démosle a Henry un minuto para que respire y nos agrupemos. Voy a comer sus chuletas de cerdo y luego ir a hablar con él.

Regina hizo mala cara y se dio una palmada juguetona en el codo. –Deja en paz su comida. Hice más que suficiente.

–Lo sé. ¿Puedo tener las sobras? Me impedirá comer donas en el almuerzo –era una buena razón, ¿verdad?

Ojos marrones se pusieron en blanco. –Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿cómo puedo decirte que no?

Emma le dirigió a Regina una sonrisa más amplia y Regina sonrió un poco. Volvieron a sentarse, pero Regina no volvió a tocar su comida. Emma terminó todo en su plato y luego tomó la mano de Regina. Sintió la necesidad de besarla, pero se contuvo. _Probablemente sería extraño y definitivamente demasiado._

–Estará bien –prometió Emma.

Regina miró al techo. –¿Y si usó este tiempo para escapar?

–Si iba a huir, lo hubiera hecho cuando estaba fuera de sí mismo. Podría haber sido una muestra de lo enojado que estaba. Podría haber azotado la puerta y todo. Necesita tiempo para proceso, pero no va a ir en contra de ti por eso. Tenemos un buen chico aquí, Regina.

Regina asintió con la cabeza. –Voy a empacar las sobras.

–E iré a ver a nuestro pequeño hombre.

Emma respiró hondo antes de subir las escaleras. Henry estaba en su habitación si la luz significaba algo. La puerta incluso estaba abierta, pero Emma tocó de todos modos.

–Vete –resopló Henry.

–¿Por qué? Vas a tener que verme eventualmente –señaló Emma. Entró completamente para verlo sentado en su ventana, mirando la noche. Su habitación estaba limpia y organizada, lo que habría sido sorprendente si su madre no fuera Regina Mills.

Henry se burló. –En realidad no. En cualquier momento, podrías decidir irte.

Emma se encogió un poco por dentro. _Está molesto. No dejes que te afecte_. –Henry, sabes que eso ya no es verdad.

Henry se giró para mirarla con suficiente ira. Regina se habría sentido orgullosa e hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano. –Hace solo dos meses estabas hablando de regresar a Nueva York, como si no fuera tu familia o la mía.

–Bueno, esa decisión se tomó debido al calor del momento, en un momento muy malo –cuando Emma finalmente tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, no había ninguna maldita forma de que regresara a Nueva York, por lo que sabía, se enfriaría el infierno antes de que Henry volviera con ella. Había estado tan harta de la basura mágica y el caos de Storybrooke.

Henry apretó los dientes. –¿Y qué pasa cuando llegue el próximo mal momento?

–Tu madre y yo lo golpearemos en la cara –comentó. No podía correr. No podía dejar atrás a su familia, sabía que siempre se levantaría y pelearían.

–Podría ser que mamá no sea capaz de hacer nada. Está embarazada, así que estarás sola.

Emma no había pensado en eso. Pero, sí, no había manera de que estuviera bien con Regina enfrentándose a un Chico Malo durante el embarazo. Emma estaría sola la próxima vez que apareciera algo de magia loca. Bueno, no tendría una parte del equipo.

–No es verdad. Todavía tengo a mamá y a papá. Mulan está aquí para ayudar. Tal vez Ruby dará un paso al frente y será el apoyo mágico mientras Regina está fuera de combate. Maléfica y Tinker Bell también están ahí, si lo pido amablemente. Tal vez si me pongo de rodillas y suplico, Lily incluso podría ayudar. Pero, no importa. De lo que realmente quieres hablar es del hecho de que tu madre está embarazada.

–Del estúpido bebé de Robin Hood –se burló.

–Es bastante estúpido, pero ¿realmente es por eso que estás molesto? –Preguntó Emma.

Henry gruñó y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. –Es estúpido.

–¿Qué es estúpido? Ambos sabemos que eres mejor con palabras que esto –la forma en que hablaba demostró que la noticia lo había golpeado con fuerza y estaba confundido por dentro. _Solo quiero abrazarlo, pero dudo que eso ayude._

Henry sacudió la cabeza. –Es estúpida. Después de que salvaste a Marian de morir, de ser ejecutada no menos que por ella, se enojó contigo porque Robin la dejó y volvió con su esposa. ¡Entonces, nos excluye a todos, como si fuera nuestra culpa! ¿Se da cuenta incluso de que no habría tenido a Robin en primer lugar si no hubiera ejecutado a su esposa?

–Henry –dijo Emma. No creía que fuera justo, a pesar de que era preciso en cierto sentido. Sin embargo, Regina no quería a Robin, y Henry necesitaba entender eso.

–Oh, ¿entonces ahora solo vamos a excusar su comportamiento en el Bosque Encantado porque no pasó aquí?– preguntó, agitando los brazos.

–No, no la estamos excusando. Ha sido reconocido y todos sabemos que está trabajando para ser una mejor persona. Está trabajando para hacer lo correcto y ha arriesgado su vida por muchas personas a quienes ni siquiera les agrada, así que no pretendamos que es la misma mujer del Bosque Encantado. Conocí a la Reina Malvada. Faltaba algo en sus ojos en comparación con Regina. La Reina Malvada... no tenía amor, compasión, empatía, ni siquiera conexión con otros seres humanos. Sabes que Regina no es así.

Henry frunció el ceño. –Sí, bueno, ahora está conectada con el estúpido Robin Hood. Pueden tener su estúpida familia real.

–Henry, sabes que eres la familia de Regina. Creo que estás proyectando un poco.

Hizo una mueca y la miró como si fuera pequeña, mirándola de arriba abajo. –Oh, ¿ahora eres Archie?

Emma frunció el ceño. –Sé que estás molesto, pero recuerda, soy tu madre.

–Solo por dos años.

–¡Henry! –gritó, dándole una mirada dura mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. _¿Qué carajo?_ –¡Puede que estés molesto, pero no me hablarás como quieras! –Nunca pensó que tendría que decirle eso, pero se iba a poner firme (2). Después de tenerlo durante un año, entendió que cuando lo conoció, no había sido muy maternal con él. Ahora, sabía cómo ser madre, un padre y no lo dejaría actuar como un mocoso, independientemente de la situación.

Henry se estremeció. –Lo siento... –se quejó.

–Mira, sé que cuando viniste a buscarme por primera vez, querías una conexión con tu familia biológica. Ambos sabemos que sé lo que es eso. También sabemos que es cuando tus padres tienen un hijo después de ti, pero hay una gran diferencia entre lo que pasó conmigo y lo que te está pasando.

–¿Cómo puede ser diferente?

Emma suspiró y se sentó en el borde de su cama, cerca de él, pero aún con espacio entre ellos. –¿Te dije lo que pasó en Nunca Jamás?

Miró hacia otro lado y frunció los labios. –Algunas cosas, pero no muchas. Nunca Jamás parecía una pesadilla para todos nosotros.

–Maldición estoy segura que lo fue. Pero, en un punto, mi madre realmente dijo que lamentaba no haberme criado. No se arrepintió por mí. Se arrepintió por sí misma. No tuvo nada que ver con mi horrible infancia, estar separada de cualquier familia o no tener a nadie que me ayudara nunca. Todo se redujo a que no pudo criar a un bebé y luego quedó embarazada.

Henry hizo una mueca. –¿De Verdad?

–Sí, realmente. Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí. Regina no te hizo eso.

–Pero, es un bebé con su alma gemela.

–Creo que no estoy de acuerdo con que él sea su alma gemela. Es su bebé, al igual que tú eres su bebé. ¿Alguna vez Regina te ha hecho sentir que eras algo menos que su hijo? ¡Casi me mata por ti!

–Fue por su maldición.

Emma lo miró fijamente. –¿Realmente crees que todo entre nosotras fue solo por su Maldición? Era sobre ti. Tal vez comenzó con ella viéndote solo como suyo, como una posesión, pero incluso eso es algo. Tú eres la razón por la que Regina ha cambiado, evolucionado y convertido en una persona completamente nueva y mejor. Eres la razón por la que se comporta como adulta en lugar de una niña malcriada. Nunca te ha mirado como algo menos que la persona que más ama en el mundo. Te alejó dos veces por tu propia seguridad. Carajo, la primera vez, porque no confiaba en sí misma si David lo dijo bien. Está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerte, incluso enfrentarse a un dios... o lo que sea que fuera Peter Pan.

Henry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello. –Supongo.

–Henry, tu madre nunca lo hará y nunca podrá reemplazarte. Tienes un lugar especial en su corazón. Se tragó una maldición de muerte porque tú lo pediste. Esa mujer le arrancó al loco de Peter Pan su corazón. Se convirtió en una heroína ¿por quién? No por la ciudad. No por mí. Fue por ti.

Henry la miró, la estudió, como si estuviera bebiendo y absorbiendo sus palabras. –Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que tener un bebé?

Emma se frotó la frente. –No es algo que hizo para fastidiarte.

–Fue un embarazo accidental, ¿verdad?

Emma se sorprendió por eso y miró boquiabierta a su hijo. –¿Qué demonios sabes los embarazos por accidente? ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Le dio una de esas miradas de niño inteligente, como si supiera todo lo que hay que saber. –Estoy en la secundaria, Emma, y vivimos en Nueva York.

Emma levantó la boca. –Bien, lo hicimos. No fumaste mientras estábamos en Nueva York, ¿verdad?

La cara de Henry se torció. –Uh no.

–Eso es bueno. Entonces, tu mamá no me matará por completo. Tal vez solo me mutiles si dejo que piense que te dije que el bebé fue por accidente. Mira, el punto es que tu mamá no planeó esto y en realidad está realmente asustada.

Henry parpadeó. –¿Lo está?

–Henry, se está apoyando en mí. Debería decirte algo –ambos sabían que Regina no aceptaría ayuda, incluso de Emma, a menos que estuviera aterrorizada. _Solo necesito que Henry piense en eso._

Sacudió la cabeza. –Sé que al principio hice que pareciera que ustedes no son cercanas, pero estoy bastante seguro de que eres la mejor amiga de mamá. Puede que no lo diga, pero se preocupa por ti, Emma.

Emma se encogió de hombros –Realmente no es una novedad para mí. Actuó como carnada para que un dios demonio me salvara, así que creo que lo entiendo. Y, estoy aquí para ayudarla. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti también. Si tienes algún problema con esto, entonces puedes hablar conmigo. Como dije, sé mucho sobre los bebés de reemplazo. También sé lo que es añorar una familia. Pero la cosa es que tienes una familia. El nuevo bebé es una adicción. Carajo vas a ser un gran hermano mayor.

Henry se rio entre dientes. –Mamá te matará si sigues maldiciendo enfrente de mí.

–Es por eso que no le decimos. Mira, puedes estar molesto. Son noticias que cambian la vida, pero no te enojes con tu madre. No lo estaba planeando. No lo hizo para lastimarte y no piensa dejarte. Te quiere igual que siempre. Eres su... –Emma buscó en su memoria el apodo por el que nunca llamó Henry, pero por alguna razón estaba en sus recuerdos falsos.

Henry sonrió. –Pequeño Príncipe.

–Cierto, su pequeño príncipe. Te ama, Henry, y ese siempre será el caso.

Henry inhaló profundamente. –Lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía no notar cuánto lo amaba su madre? Sin embargo, Emma se alegró de que pudiera admitirlo. –Entonces, tienes que ir a hablar con ella. Ya está hecha un desastre por esta cosa del bebé. Que estés enojado no es bueno para ella. Además, ¿no quieres ser hermano mayor? Ambos sabemos que serás increíble en eso.

Henry sonrió. –No tienes que halagarme. Ya entendí.

Emma sonrió y Henry se puso de pie. La abrazó como agradecimiento y luego salió de la habitación. Emma lo siguió lentamente abajo. Se detuvo cerca de la cocina donde estaba Regina, enjuagando los platos. Echó un vistazo y vio que Henry abrazaba a Regina. No escuchó lo que le dijo a Regina, dándoles privacidad. Después de unos minutos, Henry trotó con pánico sus los ojos.

–Está llorando y no sé qué hacer. Me disculpé y comenzó a llorar. Un abrazo en realidad la hizo llorar más y luego dije que estaba ansioso por ser hermano mayor y lloró más. No sé qué hacer. –Mamá no llora –dijo Henry, saltando de puntillas y agitando los brazos.

Emma le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. –Eres un buen chico, Henry Mills. Ahora voy a controlar el lio emocional de la mujer embarazada. Ah, y es posible que quieras acostumbrarte a que llore. Podría ser lo suyo.

Henry suspiró, bajando un poco la cabeza. –No tengo la edad suficiente para lidiar con estas cosas.

Emma se rió mientras se atrevía a entrar a la cocina. Regina definitivamente estaba llorando junto al fregadero. Emma se relajó, al estar cerca. Resistió el impulso de jalar a Regina para un abrazo. No estaba segura de sí su amistad había llegado a ese punto. Claro, Regina podría iniciar el contacto, pero tenía una excusa. Emma no quería hacer nada que pudiera asustar a Regina.

–¿Estás bien? –Emma preguntó.

Regina sollozó y una pequeña sonrisa pintó sus rasgos. –Está de acuerdo. No cree que no vaya dejar. Le dije que había terminado con Robin Hood, independientemente de lo que ocurriera entre él y Marian. Ya terminó.

Emma asintió y se preguntó si Henry expresó lo mismo que le dijo. No lo mencionaría. No quería pasar por ese camino de nuevo. Lo consultaría con Henry más tarde para asegurarse de que no pretendiera estar bien.

–¿Te importa si te pregunto algo personal? –Dijo Emma.

–Me has acompañado al obstetra, Emma.

–Sí, pero fue solo para sacar sangre. Tenía curiosidad por saber cuántos meses tiene el bebé –También era una forma de determinar con precisión cuándo demonios Regina se había acostado con Robin. No la juzgaba ni nada, pero la reacción de Regina al traer de vuelta a Marian siempre la había dejado perpleja. Regina hizo que pareciera que ella y Robin habían disfrutado de una larga y cómoda relación, pero cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, Regina ya no quería hablar de él nunca más y parecía bastante contento de mantenerse jodidamente alejado de Regina.

Regina se secó los ojos. –¿Realmente?

–Sí. A lo que me refiero es, ¿por cuánto tiempo has estado vomitando por las mañanas?

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –Pregunta lo que realmente quieres preguntar.

Emma hizo una mueca._ ¿Realmente quiero preguntarle cuándo se folló a Robin y terminar arrojada al Gran Cañón?_ –Tal vez más tarde. En este momento, solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. Henry dijo que se disculpó y que está listo para ser un hermano mayor. ¿Entonces estas bien?

Regina asintió. –Estoy tan bien como lo estaré por ahora. Quería asegurarse de que no estaba planeando mudarme de repente con Robin, lo que todos sabemos que es imposible.

–Bueno, un bebé podría ser demasiado hasta para ti.

Regina negó con la cabeza. –Tengo muy pocos deseos de molestarme con las facultades de Robin. Gracias por hablar con Henry.

Emma se levantó un poco más alta. –¿Qué sigo diciendo?

–Lo sé, lo sé. No estoy sola en esto.

–No lo estás y ahora hemos agregado a Henry. Creo que es seguro decir que será fácil –Justo cuando Emma dijo eso, el color de Regina se desvaneció repentinamente de su rostro y salió corriendo. Sus náuseas matutinas decidieron convertirse también en náuseas vespertinas.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: le dicen a Robin y a Marian.

(1) Dog house: Lugar _figurativo_ cuando estas en malos términos con alguien.

(?) Alguien me podría explicar ¿a qué pluma mágica se refiere?, la wiki de OUAT me confundió, no sabía que Zelena estaba viva y con un bebé de Robín Hood, Marian también se murió. ._.

(2) Put her foot down: Ponerse firme.


	4. Chapter 4

No soy dueña de estos personajes. Disney / ABC lo son.

**(S/L): N/A:** Tengo un nuevo libro a la venta. Más detalles al final de los capítulos.

4: En el bosque

Emma se encontró en la casa de Regina temprano por la mañana. Regina le había enviado un mensaje de texto preguntándole si podía preparar a Henry para la escuela. Aparentemente, más allá de las náuseas matutinas, ahora los olores también afectaron a Regina y el olor a mantequilla mientras preparaba el desayuno la había enviado al baño por más tiempo del que esperaba. Emma apareció con el desayuno de Granny's para Henry, que se estaba alistando por su cuenta.

–Creo que necesitamos hablar con tu madre acerca de reconocer que ahora puedes hacer muchas cosas sin supervisión parental –dijo Emma mientras Henry se ponía su mochila.

Henry se encogió de hombros. –Sigo tratando de decirle que estoy bien, pero no me escucha. No sé cuánto de esto fue causado por mi desafortunado hábito de ser secuestrado por chicos malos o porque siempre ha sido una madre sobreprotectora.

–Probablemente un poco de ambos. Supongo que podemos sentarnos juntos cuando no esté viviendo en el baño y hablar de eso –dijo Emma.

Henry asintió con la cabeza. –Suena bien. No debería estresarse por mí de todos modos. No es bueno para el bebé, ¿verdad?

–No lo es. Bueno, déjame decirle que te veré ir a la parada del autobús y averiguaré si ha terminado de vomitar todos sus órganos vitales.

–¿Vas a seguir haciendo chistes así mientras revisas? Podría molestarse.

Emma se burló y cuadró los hombros con orgullo. –A tu madre le encantan mis chistes. Simplemente le gusta fingir que no.

Henry arrugó la cara. –Siento que no.

–Confía en mí. Le encantan.

Henry puso los ojos en blanco y Emma sonrió. Marchó al baño del primer piso; Regina no había podido ser capaz de llegar a su baño privado. Llamó a la puerta y Regina gimió lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharla, así que tal vez fue una respuesta.

–¿Estás bien ahí? –Llamó Emma.

–Bien. Es solo que... –gimió Regina. –Es como si el olor invadiera todo mi cráneo.

–¿Estarás bien?

–Creo que necesito darle tiempo para que se desvanezca. Tengo que llamar a la oficina y avisarle a mi asistente que llegaré tarde. ¿Henry está listo?

–Sí, se alistó solo, ¿sabes? Lo llevaré al autobús. Una vez que suba, volveré, ¿está bien?

–No tienes que hacerlo.

–Sé que no –Pero, ya estaba despierta y sus padres la habían mirado raro cuando salió del departamento tan temprano. También podría aprovecharlo al máximo.

Con eso, Emma se fue con Henry. Henry echó un último vistazo en dirección al baño antes de que salieran por la puerta, fueron golpeados por el aire frío y húmedo. Parecía que podía llover. Emma le dio una palmada a Henry en el hombro.

–Estará bien –le aseguró Emma.

–¿Estabas tan enferma por mí? –preguntó.

–Definitivamente, lo mío fue todo el día y estaba en prisión, así que apestaba un montón. Tu madre podría ser una de esas personas que pierden las náuseas después de unos meses. Diré que tuve suerte con eso.

Henry asintió, pero frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró hacia abajo como si estuviera buscando algo. –Es difícil verla enferma, incluso si sé que es porque... –Miró a su alrededor, como si buscara espías. –Ya sabes.

Emma se rió entre dientes. _Es posible que tengamos que descubrir cómo referirnos a esto mientras estamos en público. Regina indudablemente les proporcionaría accidentalmente un eufemismo._ –Cierto. Sin embargo, estará bien. Estaré cerca para ayudar, así que tú también puedes apoyarte en mí. Quiero decir, yo también soy tu madre.

Henry la empujó con el hombro. –Duh. Sé eso.

–Bien. Entonces, si necesitas hablar sobre la situación o de cómo te sientes, aquí estoy –dijo Emma.

Él asintió y sonrió un poco. –Vas a volver y asegurarte de que está bien, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que sí. Te lo prometo, Henry, que ninguno de los dos está solo en esto. Estoy aquí para los dos. Todo estará bien.

Tomó una profunda respiración antes de mirarla de reojo. –¿Crees que Robin Hood estará ahí? –su ceja se arqueó.

Emma se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. –No estoy segura. Supongo que depende de Regina. Ya veremos qué pasa.

–¿Crees que lo quiere aquí?

Emma lo dudaba, pero no estaba segura. Regina de repente podría encontrarse añorando a su alma gemela de nuevo, no es que Emma pudiera entender por qué. –Como dije, eso depende de tu madre.

Henry asintió nuevamente. –¿Quieres que él esté aquí?

_No._ Emma no podía ver qué cosa buena agregaría Robin a la situación. –No importa lo que yo quiero e independientemente de sus acciones, estaré aquí.

–Bien.

No tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar mucho sobre cosas más allá de eso. Llegaron a la parada del autobús y había un par de niños ahí. Henry se acercó para hablar con sus amigos. Emma sonrió un poco y luego se desvaneció en el fondo, sabiendo que Henry tenía la edad en que sus padres lo avergonzaban un poco, a pesar de que eran héroes.

Emma regresó a la casa de Regina para encontrarla en el sofá con un trapo húmedo sobre la cara y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Emma se sentó en el borde opuesto. Regina gimió y Emma se preguntó si ese pequeño movimiento podría volver a enfermar a Regina.

–Es terrible. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a esto en prisión? –Preguntó Regina, su voz era amortiguada por la tela.

Emma rió entre dientes. –No tenía muchas opciones. Estarás bien.

–No eran tan molestas las náuseas matutinas cuando no sabía que eran náuseas matutinas y ahora, de repente, ese conocimiento parece haberse agregado a lo horrible que es esto. Espero que se limite al olor de la mantequilla.

Emma se rió, sabiendo que las cosas no serían tan fáciles. –Es posible que no puedas cocinar. Es una tragedia para todos los involucrados.

–Lo dices por ti.

–Me gusta pensar que estoy involucrada.

Regina guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo y luego soltó un largo suspiro. –Hay alguien más involucrado.

–Henry preguntó por él y, sinceramente, yo también. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Regina se quitó la tela de la cara y se frotó el puente de la nariz. –Le pedí a Kathryn (1) que redactara algunos papeles para mí.

La frente de Emma se arrugó. –¿Qué tipo de papeles?

Regina la miró con líneas que estropeaban sus ojos. –Voy a hacer que Robin renuncie a sus derechos parentales.

Emma jadeó y abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca hubiera esperado que Regina llegara a tal extremo en ese momento. Regina había cambiado mucho, pero parecía ser la Regina de antaño, la que atesoraba a un niño.

–Regina, no puedes hablar en serio sobre mantenerlo alejado de su hijo. ¿Es una forma de castigarlo por elegir a su esposa en vez de a ti? –Preguntó Emma.

Regina frunció el ceño y sus ojos se endurecieron. –¿Piensas tan poco de mí, señorita Swan?

Emma hizo una mueca. _Mierda, no era la forma correcta de comenzar esta conversación con ella_. –Regina…

El veneno permaneció encerrado en los ojos de Regina. –No me dirás qué hacer con un niño que no comparto contigo. No tiene nada que ver con quién eligió Robin. Todo tiene que ver conmigo teniendo protestad y qué decir en esta situación.

Emma decidió no retroceder. Sí, Robin era un imbécil por lo que podía decir, pero Regina no estaba siendo justa. –¿Vas a tomar su protestad y alejarlo?

Por supuesto, Regina no retrocedió y la miró, nadie hubiera imaginado que hace un minuto estaba quejándose por las náuseas matutinas y vomitando todo lo que la hacía ser quien era. –¿Qué tiene para ofrecer ese hombre a mi o a mi situación? Sus largos y elaborados discursos sobre cuánto honor tiene los cuales no significan nada para él, ni para quien los escuche. Tengo pocas ganas de soportarlo a él o a sus ilusiones de grandeza. Además, ¿De verdad crees que Robin querrá tener algo que ver conmigo o con esta situación?

_Supongo que "situación" será la palabra clave de Regina para todo esto._ –Eres su alma gemela –decir esas las palabras siempre hicieron que los dientes de Emma hormiguearan. Toda la idea del destino seguía molestándola. Le gustaba pensar que había libre albedrío y tenía algo de control sobre su vida.

Regina se burló. –Suenas como cuando Henry era más joven. ¿Ya crees en la magia de los cuentos de hadas?

Emma frunció el ceño. –Bueno, actúas como si no estuviéramos rodeados de magia fastidiándonos a cada paso. El verdadero amor es una cosa, así que ¿por qué no las almas gemelas?

Regina rechinó los dientes de una manera muy poco femenina, pero muy parecida a un peligroso depredador. –Siempre he sentido que era débil, desde el principio por más razones de las que puedo contar, pero fue una oportunidad para mí. Las almas gemelas existen tanto como el Amor Verdadero en el Bosque Encantado, pero nunca pensé que en la vida se me entregara tal regalo. Ahora soy más sabia y apenas creo que tenga un alma, pero le di un giro a esto. Había sido mi oportunidad de ver que la humanidad no estaba solo para arruinarme, pero todo lo que él probó fue demostrar que mi teoría anterior era correcta. El destino nunca me permitirá un momento de verdadera felicidad sin arrancarlo de mí y observar cómo me deja en completa ruina.

–Maldición, Regina –Emma nunca pensó que Robin fuera tan malo. Sí, parecía un poco idiota, jugando en ambos equipos, con Regina y Marian. Solo podía preguntarse qué hizo para restaurar la desconfianza de Regina hacia la humanidad. _¿Qué tan mal lo jodió?_

Regina miró a Emma atentamente e internamente Emma luchó para no retorcerse en su asiento. La chispa en los ojos de Regina le dijo que había fallado. Una sonrisa en el rostro de Regina le hizo saber a Emma que se deleitaba con la incomodidad de Emma. Era como un gato jugando con un ratón.

–¿Sabes cuándo este... asunto fue concebido?

Emma chilló. –Uh no _–¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que Robin sea un imbécil? Espero que no le haya pedido que le hiciera un sándwich o algo así después._

La sonrisa de Regina se curvó y sus ojos ardieron con deleite diabólico. –Después de que Marian fuera congelada. Estaba en mi cripta, buscando formas de salvar a su esposa, trataba de mantenerme alejada de él y ¿quién apareció? No digo que fuera inocente en el asunto, pero estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto Estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto y ahí estaba, en mi cara, rogando, suplicando e implorando. Su esposa prácticamente estaba muerta, ni siquiera a tres metros de nosotros y, sin embargo, ahí estaba conmigo, queriéndome, rogándome –sacudió su cabeza.

–Regina... –Emma no estaba segura qué quería decir y no tenía nada por el momento. Mentalmente, suspiró. _Esta bien, ¿qué demonios les pasa?_ Al menos Regina no estaba fingiendo se la víctima, pero aun así.

–Intenté ser una buena persona, Emma. Lo intenté –Regina gruñó e hizo un puño, sus ojos brillaron, un poco salvajes. –Hizo ser una mala persona, de una manera que nunca lo había sido antes. Peor que eso, parece pensar que es una buena persona. Parece pensar que es honorable que esté tratando de volver con su esposa, después de que su "beso de amor verdadero" no funcionara en ella, después de que durmió conmigo a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo de su esposa, y después de que me persiguió sabiendo que originalmente había ejecutado a Marian. ¿Quieres a ese hombre cerca de tu hijo?

Esa era una pregunta cargada y Emma no estaba segura de si debía responderla. Después de todo, ese hombre había estado cerca de su hijo. Por supuesto, ¿quién era ella para juzgar? Tenía a Hook alrededor de Henry y solo le había llevado unos pocos días tranquilos darse cuenta de que Hook era malo para su salud. _Con suerte, captará la indirecta y también se mantendrá alejado._ No quería tratar con Hook, no cuando ya tenía cerca a Regina.

–Sabes que, es tu decisión, Regina. Si no lo quieres cerca, es tu hijo. Aunque ¿Qué harás si no se mantiene alejado?–Preguntó Emma.

Regina la miró como si estuviera completamente enojada. –¿Qué otra opción tiene?

–Bueno, ¿no va a querer hacer lo honorable? La última vez que verifiqué, según las definiciones de la mayor parte del mundo, lo honorable aquí es cuidar a su hijo.

Regina se burló y sus ojos volvieron a ser de piedra. –¿Y cómo lograría hacer eso? ¿Con su increíble trabajo? ¿Su increíble casa? ¿Con sus grandes rasgos como recordarles a todos lo honorable que es mientras duerme con la mujer que esencialmente asesinó a su esposa? –Su voz era un siseo ahora.

Emma hizo una mueca. –¿Tú... quieres hablar de eso? –Parecía que matar a Marian molestaba a Regina más de lo que cualquiera probablemente pensaba que lo haría. Demonios, había rumores circulando por la ciudad de que Regina había tratado intencionalmente de reemplazar a Marian después de ejecutarla. Por supuesto, esa idea era una locura teniendo en cuenta el tiempo intermedio, pero a nadie le interesaba la lógica.

Los hombros de Regina cayeron cuando suspiró. –No realmente. Todavía no. Bueno, no más allá del hecho de que, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. No es solo que no la recuerde, sino que no recuerdo mucho. Es como, hubiera niebla o si a veces mirara a través de los ojos de otra persona. No puedo creer lo lejos que llegué y cómo nunca me di cuenta. ¿Cómo llegué a ese punto?

Emma se inclinó hacia delante. –Sabes, también me preguntaba algo así cuando estaba en el Bosque Encantado e hice el placer de conocerte como Reina. Es como si ella fuera tú, pero no realmente. Me imagino que a todos nos pasa lo mismo. Podía ver sombras tuyas allí. Quiero decir, recuerdo lo que intentaste hacerme cuando llegué por primera vez, pero fue extraño. Iba más allá y aun así estabas sobre el límite.

–La ira. El dolor. El abandono. Estoy segura de que sabes lo que es sentirte casi como si fueras la última persona en la Tierra.

Emma asintió y sus entrañas se apretaron. Parpadeando, sacudió la cabeza para evitar volver a ese lugar, ese sentimiento. –Es un sentimiento horrible.

Regina tomó una profunda respiración y asintió. –Eso era lo que sentía todo el tiempo. Miles de personas a mi alrededor y sentí que era la única ahí, como si estuviera a millones de kilómetros de distancia, y nada podía traer a nadie de regreso. Sé que no justifica mi comportamiento Llegué a comprender eso. He tenido tiempo de calmarme y reflexionar. Llegué a comprender y aceptar lo que hice. Durante mucho tiempo, sentí que estaba contra el mundo y el maldito mundo estaba mal.

–¿Que Henry cambió eso?

Regina se burló. –Por favor, ¿no traté de envenenarte por que te atreviste a tentar a Henry con la idea de otra familia? No, odio pensar lo que cambió eso –un ceño fruncido se posó en su rostro y se quedó callada por un momento.

Emma frunció el ceño. –¿En serio no me lo vas a decir?

–No puedo decirte lo que no sé. Tal vez me ablande con la edad al principio y luego me ablande un poco más con Henry y luego apareciste... –Regina sacudió la cabeza. –No creo que pueda precisar el punto dónde cambié. Demonios, _si _es que cambié. Todo parece ser el flujo de un río. Estaba en un punto y ahora estoy en otro, pero sigo siendo agua. Es mejor que cuando no parecía fluir y era hielo.

Emma se frotó la frente. Tenía sentido para ella, pero no lo tenía al mismo tiempo. Simplemente pensó en Regina evolucionando como un ser humano, como la gente solía hacerlo a medida que el mundo giraba, la información cambiaba y la vida pasaba.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –Como sea, ¿me acompañarás a la casa de Robin, supongo que cuando lleguen los documentos?

–¿Crees que necesitarás?– Emma no podía imaginar a Robin tratando de lastimar a Regina, pero de nuevo, toneladas de cosas que no podía imaginar eran ahora realidad. _Sí, pero ¿violentar a una mujer? Maldita sea es Robin Hood. _Entonces, pensó un poco más._ Espera, Robin Hood tampoco trataría a Lady Marian como lo hace, así que ¿qué diablos?_

Regina la miró y en su boca se dibujó en una media sonrisa. –Realmente eres la hija de tu padre.

El ceño de Emma se frunció. –Sé que esta es una forma de llamarme idiota, pero ¿por qué? –Me perdí algo aquí, pero maldita no sé de qué me perdí.

Regina sacudió la cabeza, pero su expresión pequeña y divertida permaneció. –Por lo que sabes, podría significar que eres encantador.

–Sé que piensas que mi papá es un encantador idiota.

Regina se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. –Bueno, lo es. Pero eso no responde la pregunta. ¿Vendrás? No como el alguacil, sino como Emma.

Emma parpadeó y abrió la boca para responder, pero descubrió que no tenía palabras. ¿Regina la quería ahí solo para tener a alguien a su lado? Quería que alguien la acompañara y eligió a Emma. _Está bien, wow, Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con esa información._

Antes de que las palabras llegaran a ella, Emma asintió. –Estaré allí. Solo envíame un mensaje de texto cuando me necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

–Por supuesto –respondió Regina. Miró el reloj en la pared. –Ahora, creo que las dos deberíamos estar en el trabajo.

–¡Mierda! –Emma saltó del sofá. –¡Ni siquiera llamé para avisar que llegaría tarde! –David tendría tantas bromas una vez que le dijera dónde había estado, especialmente porque prácticamente salió corriendo del apartamento mientras él todavía se estaba despertando.

Regina sacudió la cabeza. –Tu sentido de la responsabilidad es realmente asombroso.

Emma ignoró el sarcasmo y le envió un mensaje de texto a su padre mientras Regina fue a tomar sus cosas. Salieron de la casa al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes autos. Probablemente hubiera sido una mejor idea tomar un único automóvil. Emma no estaba segura de por qué pensó eso. Regina probablemente no lo hubiera hecho.

–¿La alcaldesa te mantiene ocupada? –David sonrió en el momento que Emma entró por la puerta de la estación.

–Sigue así e inventaré una historia sobre mí y la alcaldesa para arruinar tu mente –respondió Emma con una sonrisa propia.

David jadeó, se cubrió la boca con las manos y abrió mucho los ojos. –No lo harías. Regina te destruiría tan pronto como se enterara del rumor.

Emma entrecerró la mirada sobre él. –¿De verdad le dirías a la gente cosas así?

Cuadrando los hombros, David le sonrió. –Creo que se llama ojo por ojo. Si quieres arruinar mi cerebro, entonces tengo que devolverte el golpe de cualquier manera que pueda.

–Vas a hacer que me asesinen. Bien, papá. Bien –se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio vacío.

Él le sonrió. –Sin embargo, ¿alguna razón por la que saliste corriendo a su casa como si tu trasero estuviera en llamas?

–No se ha sentido bien y parece pensar que Henry no tiene la edad suficiente como para prepararse para la escuela por su cuenta. Demostró que estaba equivocada.

–¿Está enferma?

Emma se encogió de hombros y trató de pensar en la forma de expresar su respuesta, por lo que técnicamente no estaba mintiendo. –Simplemente no se sentía bien, pero se fue a trabajar, así que supongo que ya está bien.

David parecía satisfecho con eso. El resto del día fue bastante normal. Aunque que Emma no tuvo que recoger a Henry, Regina la invitó a cenar. Ella asumió, junto con sus padres, que era un agradecimiento por el rescate de la mañana, aunque Regina nunca lo dijo. Emma no dijo nada, no quería traer mala suerte, no cuando la comida era tan buena y podía pasar tiempo con su hijo. Tiempo bien invertido.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma no estaba segura de por qué estaba sorprendida de que Robin Hood viviera en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque. Tal vez fue porque los Hombres Alegres tenían un campamento alrededor. Parecía ir en el sentido equivocado, como un rey en su castillo o algo así. Robin tenía una casa, aunque fuera pequeña, mientras que sus seguidores tenían carpas en el clima frío y helado. Parecía haber algo de construcción alrededor del área, por lo que posiblemente los Hombres Alegres estaban construyendo cabañas propias, creando su propia pequeña comunidad. Sin embargo, Emma sabía que la cabaña en la que vivía Robin no estaba hecha a mano. A menos que un movimiento de la muñeca de Regina lo contrarrestara.

–Bueno, no podría permitir que Roland viviera en la miseria, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Regina mientras Emma miraba la cabaña de arriba abajo desde fuera.

–Supongo que no –murmuró Emma. –Aunque, puedo imaginar que sea como un pequeño Tarzán aquí afuera –Roland tenía la actitud para ello.

–Preferiría no ver al niño siendo criado por los simios, aunque supongo que está lo suficientemente cerca.

–Ouch. ¿Sin amor por los Hombres Alegres? –Emma había conocido a algunos de ellos y todos parecían chicos normales. Sí, Will Scarlet era molesto, pero Alan-a-Dale era bastante talentoso para contar historias y más que un poco divertido con suficiente cerveza.

Regina miró a Emma e inhalo, pero no se molestó en comentar. Tocó la puerta con una delicada mano cubierta con un guante de cuero. Emma pensó que era el final de la conversación.

–Un momento –llamó una voz femenina. Unos segundos después, Marian abrió la puerta, tenía una simple cola de caballo en el cabello. Sus ojos tenían líneas debajo y su expresión, ya apagada, cayó cuando vio a Regina. –Su Majestad –su tono se cortó y su aliento quedó suspendido en el aire frío, lo que hizo que su tono pareciera más helado.

Regina ni siquiera miró, lo que se suponía que era un insulto. A pesar de que Regina le había salvado la vida a Marian en más de una ocasión y se hizo a un lado cuando Robin decidió intentarlo nuevamente con su esposa, Marian observó a Regina con bastante sospecha cada vez que toleraba estar cerca de Regina. Emma no estaba segura de si Marian esperaba que Regina se volviera loca y matara a todos, pero probablemente no era la única, o si esperaba que Regina intentara robar a Robin. Tal vez Marian nunca podría ver a Regina como algo más allá de la otra mujer.

–Necesito hablar contigo y Robin sobre un asunto delicado –declaró Regina.

Marian echó un vistazo a la casa y luego abrió más la puerta. Regina entró con Emma justo detrás de ella. Emma le sonrió a Marian, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Entraron directamente en la sala de estar, era pintoresca y decorada con buen gusto. Dos pequeños sofás con cojines, una alfombra y una pequeña mesa de café con algunas fotos. Parecía un hogar, pero no se sentía del todo bien. Había algo en el aire. Emma no estaba segura, pensó que le recordaba la departamento de Nieves. Pero por alguna razón, no era así. No había el mismo calor y el aire se sentía espeso, aplastante.

–¿Cómo te va? –Emma le preguntó a Marian, que no tuvo la oportunidad de responder.

–¿Quién estaba en la puerta? –La voz de Robin se trasladó desde otra habitación cuando sus pasos ligeros y rápidos se acercaron.

–¡Regina! –Roland sonrió radiante mientras se acercaba, arrojándose a los brazos de Regina. Regina lo abrazó con fuerza, presionándolo contra su pecho y levantándolo del suelo. Emma estaba a punto de detener a Regina, pero retuvo la protesta. Seguramente levantar algo pesado tan temprano en su embarazo no podía lastimar a Regina o al bebé.

Marian se tensó cuando cerró la puerta, pero no dijo nada. Solo vio a Regina sostener a su hijo. Roland sonrió en los brazos de Regina, abrazándola tan fuerte como le permitía su abrigo. Regina despeinó su cabello usualmente salvaje. Había sido peinado, así que tal vez no parecería el bebé Tarzán ahora.

–¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Regina on una sonrisa brillante.

–¡Tengo cosas nuevas en mi habitación! –Roland informó. Emma solo podía preguntarse cómo consiguió cosas nuevas ya que ninguno de sus padres trabajaba. –¿Quieres verlas?

Regina continuó sonriendo. –Me encantaría, pero primero tengo que hablar con tu papá y mamá, ¿está bien?

–¡Está bien! –Sus mejillas estaban tan regordetas, levantadas en una sonrisa, parecía un pequeño querubín.

–¿Regina? Regina, ¿qué haces aquí? – exigió Robin cuando apareció a la vista. Le dio una mala mirada a Regina, como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

Regina se giró hacia él. –Tengo que hablar contigo y con Marian sobre algo –su voz era tranquila, pero sus ojos se endurecieron, como si estuviera preparada para la batalla.

–Y has traído al alguacil –el ceño de Robin se profundizó. Emma entendió. La policía le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Era lo mismo con ella, le llevó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a usar una placa. Solo esperaba que eventualmente entendiera que ella era uno de los buenos.

Emma levantó las manos en señal de rendición. –Estoy aquí en rol de amiga y apoyo. Ni siquiera estoy trabajando en este momento –Una mala manera de pasar el sábado.

–¿Para apoyar a quién? –Preguntó Marian, con los ojos entrecerrados en Emma.

–¿Quizás podamos sentarnos y discutir esto como adultos maduros? – solicitó Regina, con un tono aún civilizado mientras hacía que Roland volviera al suelo con seguridad. Se quejó tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo.

–Roland, ¿podrías ir a tu habitación por unos minutos mientras hablamos con la alcaldesa y la alguacil? –Preguntó Marian.

Roland hizo un puchero. –¡Aw! Quiero quedarme con Regina.

–Tal vez más tarde. En este momento, deberías ir a tu habitación –ordenó Robin. Roland hizo un pucheros un poco más, pero cuando quedó claro que no iba a funcionar, se fue de la sala. Robin regresó su atención a Regina. –Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

–¿Estás aquí para echarnos de nuestra casa? –Dijo Marian, mirando a Regina. Internamente, Emma hizo una mueca por Regina.

–No veo por qué estaría aquí para eso. Haré esto breve –Regina fue a su maletín y sacó varios papeles y un bolígrafo. –Necesito que Robin firme a estos padres en donde renuncia a sus derechos parentales.

–¿Derechos de los padres de quién? –preguntó Robin con una ceja arqueada. –No te dejaré tener a Roland. Podría ser parcial contigo porque lo malcriaste en el Bosque Encantado, pero no eres nada para él.

_Ouch_. Emma no podía creer que Robin dijera eso en la cara de Regina. ¿Fue solo por espectáculo ya que a Marian no le agradaba Regina o Robin realmente creía que Regina trataría de robar a su hijo? Y ¿Realmente pensaba que Regina no era nada para el chico que parecía más que feliz cuando la veía?

Regina frunció el ceño. –No tiene nada que ver con Roland. Voy a... un niño –dijo la frase como si alguien tuviera una pistola en su espalda.

–¿Un niño? –Marian y Robin jadearon al mismo tiempo. La boca de Marian se abrió mientras Robin gruñía, como una bestia furiosa.

–¿Cómo sabes que es mi hijo? –Exigió Robin, aferrándose a su labio. Emma contuvo una mueca. Wow, era un idiota.

–Sé que es tu hijo porque tengo ocho semanas y no he estado con nadie más en aproximadamente dos años. Entonces, sí, es tuyo. Entiendo que es mucho para asimilar, pero puedes simplemente firmar estos documentos y nadie tendrá que saberlo –dijo Regina. Su voz era firme, como si fuera una reunión de negocios. Suavemente empujó los papeles hacia Robin.

–¡Me gustaría estar seguro! –Robin resopló, golpeándose el pecho.

–_Nos _gustaría–Marian señaló entre los dos.

–Sí, podrían, pero están tratando de reparar su matrimonio. ¿Quieren que esto se interponga? –Regina preguntó sin rodeos.

Wow, Regina salió de la mejor manera, lo que le hizo saber a Emma lo importante que era para Regina. A veces, Regina tenía debilidad por Robin. O un punto ciego. Uno de los dos. Pero ya no. La principal preocupación de Regina era por su hijo. Siempre una mamá oso. Eso hizo que Emma quisiera levantar la barbilla, pero no quería que la situación fuera más tensa de lo que era.

–Estás mintiendo –dijo Marian, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Cambió de un pie al otro.

–No estoy mintiendo. En efecto, desearía estar mintiendo, pero el universo tenía otros planes, como lamentablemente los tiene. Ahora, firma esto, Robin, antes de que entre en más detalles sobre este incidente –dijo Regina. Ah, un nuevo termino de Regina para el embarazo.

–¿Más detalles? –Robin repitió y luego abrió mucho los ojos.

Emma solo podía imaginar el"–¡oh, mierda!" disparándose encima de su cabeza. Si Regina le decía a Marian cuándo y dónde fue concebido el bebé, probablemente no salvaría su matrimonio. No es que entendiera por qué Robin quería salvarlo considerando sus acciones cuando Marian estaba casi muerta en un bloque de hielo. Aparentemente, tener sexo era más importante que ayudar a la persona que intentaba salvarle la vida a Marian. _Sí, una imbécil total._

–Marian, tal vez sería mejor para mí firmar los papeles –dijo Robin.

Marian frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes hasta el punto que su mandíbula se movió visiblemente. Maldita sea si él lo hacía, maldita sea para Marian si no lo hacía. No importa Marian tenía que caminar con el conocimiento de que su esposo, su gran amor, se acostó y tuvo un bebé con la mujer responsable de su muerte / desaparición. Emma solo podía preguntarse qué pasó por su mente.

–¿Por qué deberías confiar a tu hijo a la Reina Malvada? – siseó Marian.

–Quizás porque conoce el sistema legal de este mundo un poco mejor que tú. Primero, si no firma estos documentos, lo veré en la corte. La corte tomará nota de que soy alcaldesa de la ciudad –señaló Regina.

–Y la Reina Malvada –insistió Marian.

–No, aquí soy la alcaldesa Regina Mills. Y he criado a un hijo bastante bien adaptado. Tengo un trabajo bien remunerado. Sin mencionar, que tengo un record de salvar este miserable pueblo cuatro veces, ya sea de la destrucción o del desastre. ¿Cuál es la fama de tu marido en este tiempo y época? Oh, sabe cómo dispararle con un arco a un transeúnte inocente. Bravo –. Los ojos de Regina ardían, hirviendo, como si quisiera incendiar la casa. Afortunadamente, tenía cierta moderación.

–¿Fueron cuatro? Pero, ¿ Zelena no estaba tratando de matarte solo ti? –Señaló Emma.

–Y a tu hermano –respondió Regina. –Y robó el coraje de tu padre. ¿Podrías imaginarlo viviendo el resto de su vida como un cobarde?

Emma levantó las manos. –No puedo imaginar eso. Bien. Cuatro veces.

–Gracias –dijo Regina inexpresiva. –Ahora, ¿podrías permitirme continuar o también debería mencionar las veces que salvé tu miserable vida?

Emma se mofó. –Creo que tengo ventaja en esa parte.

Regina se rió burlonamente, regresó su atención a Robin y Marian. –Más allá de la ilusión de que Robin ganaría un caso judicial en mi contra, ¿Realmente quién quiere criar al bebé de la Reina Malvada más allá de mí?

La pareja realmente hizo una mueca. No fue evidente, pero la reacción fue suficiente para ser notable. Emma resistió el impulso de golpear a Robin en la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar disgustado por la idea de tener un bebé con Regina? ¿Qué esperaba cuando cogió con ella en la bóveda? _No, no, no. No quiero pensar en eso._

–Regina, tal vez un poco de... silfio… –Robin apenas lo dijo antes de que Regina le gruñera. Cerró el puño y, por un momento, Emma pensó que Regina "forzó" callar a Robin. Pero, no, su expresión fue suficiente para robarle las palabras, todavía respiraba.

–¡Cómo te atreves! –Gruñó Regina. Fue por algún milagro o piedad que Regina no había prendido en fuego a Robin con su mirada.

Emma solo podía preguntarse qué demonios era "silfio" pero probablemente era realmente malo teniendo en cuenta lo asesina que parecía Regina. Marian se estremeció, dio un paso atrás y luego avanzó un poco, como si no estuviera segura de si debía huir o luchar.

–Regina –dijo Emma, poniendo su mano sobre el codo de Regina.

Regina respiró hondo. –Ahora, un conjunto de documentos es para terminar con los derechos parentales de Robin y el otro es un acuerdo de confidencialidad para todos nosotros. Nadie aquí tendrá que hablar del linaje de este niño más allá de lo obvio –presionó la tapa su bolígrafo.

–¿Y si nos negamos? –Dijo Marian. Emma admiraba su coraje.

–Una vez más, hay ciertos detalles. Podría entrar en ellos si lo desean –respondió Regina.

–Está bien –gruñó Robin, extendiendo su mano por el bolígrafo. Regina lo obligaba.

Y así, Regina llevaría a un bebé legalmente sin padre y ninguno de ellos mencionaría que Robin Hood era el padre otra vez. Regina parecía tener mucha prisa por irse una vez que todo estaba firmado. Emma solo la siguió.

–¿Intentaste salvar su matrimonio? –Preguntó Emma.

Regina se burló. –¿Honestamente crees que me importa su matrimonio? Solo me importa esta situación.

Emma decidió dejar que Regina le hablara con dureza. Sabía que Regina tenía un centro suave y pegajoso en este punto en sus interacciones. Ahora, se preguntaba cuándo ese suave centro pegajoso centro, llegaría a crecer. Miró el estómago de Regina. _Sí, ¿cuánto crecerá?_

-8-8-8-8-

_Aquí comienza el fic "Aquí y allá" (ya disponible en mi perfil), ocurre paralelamente según las perspectivas de Mulan y Marian por si les gusta ese ship._

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Emma y Regina pasan tiempo juntas.

N/A: Esta Lunática publicó un libro hace unos días. Puede ir a mi página de Facebook para obtener un enlace o visitarme en Amazon con el nombre **SL Kassidy.** El libro se llama "First Degree Burns" y es el siguiente de la serie Scarred. Gracias por el apoyo.

N/T: (1) El nombre de Kathryn estaba escrito como Kathleen, no sé la razón y no le voy a preguntar a SL algo tan simple, si cometí un error háganmelo saber para cambiarlo :)

La traducciones las hago "literales", incluso las N/A, por lo cual el libro First Degree Burns, salió hace como dos años, su último libro se llama _Taming The Wind _información en mi perfil.


End file.
